La entrada al abismo y el falso redentor
by John A. Hartbelie
Summary: "¿Que es lo que mas miedo tengo en este mundo? Yo creía haber llegado al fondo, al rincón mas oscuro... y sin embargo... cuando di un paso mas allá... había un lugar todavía mas oscuro". CAPITULO 2, LIGERO LEON X CLAIRE.
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal, cómo esta todo el mundo? Aquí yo publicando mi primer Fic sobre esta maravillosa saga, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que en a unas cuantas horas de que termine este 2013. Y antes de que pase esto, quiero compartir con ustedes algo en lo que he estado trabajando desde hace ya algún tiempo. esto no es sino una probada de lo que hay detrás, y así como yo disfrute escribiendo esta historia, espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Pero antes de que se me pase. Familia, amigos, compañeros de trabajo, gente que no conozco, pero en especial a ustedes que dieron click a esta historia, desearles un feliz año 2014. Los mejores deseos para ustedes y los suyos, y aunque quizás ustedes tengan cosas mas importantes que hacer, comida, invitados, las uvas, etc, no importa. Si leen esto hoy, espero que la cena este deliciosa, y si lo leen mañana espero que la resaca que puedan tener no les afecte :)

Bien, como les contaba, esta es solo una parte de en lo que estoy trabajando. Se sitúa entre los hechos de Resident Evil 4 y la quinta entrega. Esta es la primera de tres partes que lo componen, y todas son un extracto de la historia original, un preview por asi decirlo, por lo tanto no es el principio de esta historia. Pero antes de que pasen a leer, quiero que observen la imagen cover que acompaña este Fanfiction.

Es el eje central de esta historia, y espero haberlo hecho bien. Ahora a pesar de que en el summary menciono una frase perteneciente a un anime fuera de contexto con Resident Evil, la historia es parte de este ultimo universo. Sirve para resaltar la situación a la que se enfrenta el protagonista.

Y sin mas que decir, que lo disfruten

.

.

.

.

.

—Ah… suéltame… ¡maldición!

Su resistencia estaba a punto de ceder. La última gota de aliento no tardaría en ser derramada, y con ella, podría comprobar de primera instancia, lo que Thomas King describía con sumo detalle, sobre este tipo de ser en sus archivos.

"_…no obedece el comportamiento de ninguno de los otros. O de ninguno del que se halla registrado. Al Renegado, una vez que tenga su presa bien fija, no le importara porque métodos tenga que hacerlo, lo único que querrá, será hacer algo distinto a comer. Y antes de que el pobre desafortunado tenga contemplado morir, antes, se llevara su última impresión. Porque una vez que lo tenga descuartizado, el pobre no muere… ¡sigue consiente!, y presencia ante sus ojos desorbitados, como el Renegado, no le da el golpe final…sino que antes, juega con las partes que ha mutilado…"_

Todo aquello resonaba en su cabeza con un dolor palpitante que no parecía ayudar en nada. La angustiante idea de ser devorado por uno de ellos era lo que menos quería pensar ahora, ¡pero ya no había manera de zafarse!

_Aaaaggrr_

El aliento que emano después de emitir el gruñido apestaba a muerte. Su fuerza era descomunal, podía adivinar y no equivocarse, que podía equipararse a la fuerza de un luchador profesional de peso completo, aun sabiendo que el infectado no podía sobrepasar los 50 kilos que componían su cuerpo delgaducho y podrido. Y con todo esto en mente, y que él lo rebasaba por muchos 30 kilos, claramente estaba en desventaja. _Pero es que de dónde saca tanta fuerza,_ se preguntaba con una impaciencia desbordada. Su mano pálida tenía firmemente sujetado un brazo, la extensión de la palma acompañada de los dedos alargados y huesudos le permitía tomar a su antojo esto y una parte del pecho como si fuera uno solo. Con la otra tenia prisionera su muñeca, pero en ambos casos mientras más dejaba pasar el tiempo, podía sentir como sus dedos se hundían en su carne, y que estuviera a cualquier cosa de que desprendiera con facilidad los miembros que tanto saboreaba.

— ¡SUÉLTAME!

De hecho era tanta la fuerza que empleaba, que se hacía resaltar toda la presión que usaba, en el bíceps por debajo de los dedos. Podían verse las venas resaltadas y el bulto bien ejercitado, gradualmente iba perdiendo su forma a causa del estrujamiento.

Rápidamente entro en la desesperación. Algo que también recomendaba Thomas King no hacer. Se movió de lugar de forma intencional en busca de algún apoyo que le sirviera para soltárselo, su visión estaba limitada, además de enfocar el blanquecino cuerpo de su captor, a solo ver unos metros delante gracias a su linterna, pero debía de haber algo. Esto dio pie a un vaivén de bailoteos por la cafetería del salón de esparcimiento, dejando en claro que haría el desorden necesario con tal de liberarse. Solo logro chocar contra todo lo que se le interpusiera en el proceso. El orden de las mesas y sillas fue historia, mesa que tocaban, mesa que se tiraba, arrinconarlo contra el librero suponía que al contacto se cayeran todos los libros al suelo, y que decir de atravesar una puerta de cristal, esto no fue sino con el fin de crear el ruido necesario para que pudieran venir más de ellos y poder darse un festín de carne fresca.

Falto de aire, intento moverse bruscamente, ladeo su cuerpo y con ello jaloneo el del infectado en espera de que la velocidad de su movimiento lo hiciera soltarlo, no obstante, no hizo más tirar de su camisa y rasgarla, además de que lo enfureció más. De nuevo se le ocurrió hacer lo mismo, ambos se movían rudamente, casi como una danza de vida o muerte, donde el que lograra dar el mejor paso se vería ganador de un enorme logro.

Entonces, cuando los dos dejaron de bailar y quedaron a mitad de ese sitio, el Renegado aumento su fuerza, todavía más, y acerco su pestilente hocico hacia su rostro, pudo observar una lengua ennegrecida junto a unos dientes colgando de la encía, y un poco más allá, un abismo repugnante del cual provenía su fétida exhalación. Estaba a nada de poder plantar los únicos que le quedaban fijos en su cara.

En un último intento, puso su mano libre contra su pecho poniendo la fuerza que le restaba, queriendo apartar esa horrible perspectiva.

No fue esto sino su último intento echado a perder en vano.

—Ahhh

De repente sucedió algo que estaba fuera de su sentido común. Cerro lo ojos tan fuerte como pudo. Había sido vencido, el infectado se dirigió a devorar su mejilla…

—NO… ¡NOO!

_¡Pufff!_

¡Se desvaneció! Así sin más. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o incluso en un periodo más rápido que eso, había desaparecido sin dejar señal. Porque no se inmuto en dejar ni sus ropas o su característico olor. Solo se esfumo.

Al instante, sintió un jaloneo que le indico que ya no estaba bajo sometimiento del Renegado, y tanto su brazo como su muñeca sintieron que la sangre volvía a circular. Volvió a abrirlos presintiendo que de no hacerlo se caería, no daba crédito a lo que veía.

—Pero, que puta madre…

No había nada en el mundo que explicara lo que había sucedido, y más ahora, esta era la segunda vez que pasaba.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien. Ya desde antes lo sabía, pero esta vez se intensificaba más la duda. Mantuvo los brazos suspendidos en el aire tal cual como los tenia sujetados el infectado, lentamente los fue bajando sin dejar la sospecha de lado, y cuando lo hizo, sintió que la gravedad natural de la tierra no respondía correctamente. Fue como si estuviera en gravedad cero, tardo en bajarlos y ponerlos a sus costados. Y que en cualquier momento los objetos a su alrededor, mesas, sillas, basura, él contando, empezaran a flotar. Dentro de sí inconscientemente ansiaba que no sucediera eso, entraría en un estado de completa locura y desfallecería.

Pero así se quedó…inmóvil, mientras el complejo seguía tan callado como lo es. No hubo una respuesta inmediata, no fue sino hasta que su respiración se volvió pesada y difícil de realizar. Su vista, penetrando en el suelo dibujado de azulejos blanquecinos y algo manchados, se tornó borrosa, con ello, apretó los dientes y cerro los puños. Todo esto por reacción y no por voluntad.

Pronto no pasaron ni escasos tres minutos cuando los parpados se hacían cada vez más pesados, en lo único que podía controlar era su movimiento ocular, el cual le ordeno que escrutara a su alrededor lo que sea, o que fuera la causa de que en su rostro se plasmara la soledad que bloqueaba sus sentidos y no tardara en adoptar un semblante sereno. Como el de alguien que hubiera sufrido la pena de perder algo querido. De solo pensarlo se formaba un nudo en la garganta y vería algo que en muchísimo tiempo no afloraba: el llanto.

Y de repente…

—…

Se desvaneció. Más no como lo hiciera el Renegado.

En ese momento si hubiera tenido la suerte de contar con Claire Redfield que lo acompañara, y lo viera, lo primero que se le vendría a la mente seria" Se desmayó, su cuerpo se desplomará, ¡ayúdalo!", sin embargo no había nadie allí cerca, ni había tal ayuda, y no sucedió tal cosa.

No cayó al suelo, ni perdió el equilibrio, o se desplomo como un muñeco de trapo. No. Solo se… desvaneció, su última reacción fue agachar la cabeza y descansar el mentón en su chaleco táctico. Como si se tratara de una magia de la que no había sido testigo, esta, coloco su mano influyente sobre su frente y con un desliz de muñeca pudo colocar en un suspiro todo el peso de un mundo sobre sus hombros.

Quedo a merced de algo invisible que tomo su plan de encontrar una cura a tiempo, y que le hizo un giro de tuercas adentrándolo en un juego extraño.

Su destino se había vuelto incierto.

Pero justo antes de perder la conciencia, pudo volver a jurarlo. Estaba tan claro para él, y no tenía la necesidad de mentir, que algo… había entrado a su cuerpo.

.

.

.

_Atención__, cambio de persona. A partir de aquí los hechos los narra el propio protagonista. _

_._

_._

_._

Desperté.

El sueño letárgico al que había sido inducido no pudo continuar su curso, y pude abrir mis parpados de golpe. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para lo que vería. Si hubiera sabido de ante mano la consecuencia que conllevaría abrirlos, no me hubiera despertado. Me hubiera quedado muerto en el sueño.

Pero lo hice…

Y al hacerlo, y por un momento, me rodeo una especie de aura, no lograba ver otra cosa que no fuera ese destello blanco. Un manto incandescente que cubría por completo toda mi vista y me daba la bienvenida de nuevo a la realidad. Era una intensa luz, que me obligo a cubrir mis ojos ante semejante proyección. Me di cuenta, que un segundo más, y mi retina ardería hasta gritar del dolor. Agache mi cabeza, y con mi mano, tape mis ojos hasta convertirlos en un nidal de aves dentro de cascarones. Sea lo que sea eso que me recibió, así como vino, sentí que ya no estaba más allí.

Fuera de esto, ya no había peligro, ni sensaciones extrañas, ni presencias misteriosas o insólitas. Mi mano seguía tapando mi cara, note como de ella estaba sudando, cuando la humedad empapo mi piel, esta logro traspasar la carne y perpetrar en mis orbes cansados. Me forzó a abrirlos nuevamente.

Pausadamente fui abriendo los dedos, como el niño temeroso ante el monstruo del armario que era, mi visión se filtró por entre las extremidades, y en efecto, ya no había tal segadora luz. Esta había reducido su tono. Ahora despegue la mano de mi frente y por fin presencie el ambiente que se desenvolvía con extraño.

Cuando quede libre de toda atadura, me quede congelado.

Estaba de pie, no acostado, ni sentado, ¡estaba de pie!

Voltee hacia abajo, pisaba un suelo de color grisáceo, uniforme y sin líneas que lo dividieran o segmentaran, bastante limpio a mi parecer, sabiendo el lugar donde me encontraba. Así mismo desde mi perspectiva note como mi equipo estaba en perfecto orden, tal cual como lo recordaba. No era gran cosa tampoco. Mi chaleco táctico multi-bolsillos seguía vacío, las ranuras para colocar los cargadores estaban huecas. No había linterna, ni mapa, ni mi cuchillo, ni mucho menos un arma. La había perdido de la forma más estúpida. Mi reloj también desapareció. No guardaba nada útil para esa situación. Solo me acompañaba mi radio portátil de comunicación, pero no tenía en mente usarlo, desde que había llegado a este lugar no había encontrado ni una sola señal ajena.

Lo demás era ya costumbre. Camisa y pantalones rasgados y empapados por la lluvia, completamente sucio y con un olor extraño, y mis botas, que siendo negras cuando recién salieron de la caja, ahora habían tomado un color marrón. Debía haber pisado alguna sustancia que impregnara ese color, pero no le había prestado la suficiente atención.

A mis lados, dos muros imponían una apariencia de dos grandes guardianes. No podía estar a más de dos metros de separados. Al igual que la superficie debajo de mí, estos se fundían con ella en color y textura. Quede por un momento reducido a una simple migaja ante tal dominio.

Note también con asombro el origen de tan intensa luminosidad. Aunque quede algo decepcionado. Alce la cabeza, y sobre mí, colgando de un delgado cable de cobre revestido en plástico, había un pequeño foco que destellaba un brillo débil. Estaba instalado directamente sobre mi cabeza y hacia realzar el color de las paredes y piso.

Lograba emanar un calor a penas perceptible que consiguió abrazarme, y resaltar mi humanidad por sobre todo.

Pareciera también que se burlara de mí, porque la experiencia que sentí solo puede ser comparada con el éxtasis de volver a nacer, y sin embargo todo era burla de una inocente bombilla que si de tener rostro, tuviera uno de dos puntitos como ojos y una larga curva de sonrisa.

Si, se sentía extraño, era… un ambiente neutro.

Pero ahora me aquejaba otra incertidumbre. Me dedique nuevamente a mirar a mí alrededor con la mirada, porque era lo único que yo, allí de pie, se me ocurría hacer. O que podía hacer. Y preguntarme…

— ¿Dónde diablos me encuentro?

Un pasillo sin vida, un corredor de paredes blancas carentes de significado, sin nada que lo distinguiera o que lo diferenciara de otros que he visitado. Así sin más… simplemente seco. Recordaba bastante bien donde había tenido mi última lucha, era el área de esparcimiento, un espacio amplio bien reconstruido y amueblado. Podía ver los divanes cubiertos una tela color negro y las mesitas sencillas de la cafetería como si las tuviera delante de mí, podía apreciar las máquinas expendedoras, los recibidores, los televisores, los enormes ventanales abiertos que dejaban entrar el gélido aire de la noche. Incluso podía recordar el aroma a café proveniente de un frasco destapado que vi cuando huía. No había sentido ni un solo minúsculo movimiento de mi cuerpo desde esa última vez, y aun así me encontraba en un sitio todavía más extraño que este hospital militar.

Pero… de todo esto, había algo que lograba anteponerse a todo. Al resplandor, al Renegado, a los dos muros guardianes, a mí mismo… a la bombilla burlona. "Eso" fue lo que más miedo me dio.

Justo más adelante, donde el diámetro del haz de luz terminaba y no podía llegar a más. Donde las paredes laterales se perdían y parecían solidificarse. Había logrado ocultarse excepcionalmente bien. Justo allá, cuando me di cuenta que allí estaba eso, eso, también se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí. No es que fuera una nube o algún vapor que levitaba. Ni mucho menos algo humano, aunque podía tener la presencia de uno. Y ver algo nunca visto. Sentir…algo nunca sentido.

Era un vacío que devoraba el corredor, una masa oscura maleable, y que de extremo a extremo, por lo ancho y alto, solo había rastro de algo tenebroso.

Así es como lo podría describir… Un acto omnisciente

Qué manera de dejarte tan abrumado y no tener palabras como para poder explicarlo.

Sin forma, ni color. Debía de poder adoptar cualquier apariencia que quisiera. Más esta debía de ser su modo de presentarse. Te dejaba a tu juicio que tú le dieras la imagen con la que surgiría sin complicaciones de ese vacío. Ya que cualquier objeto simple podía ser transformado a lo que más le hace temblar a uno.

Una muñeca, un triciclo, un libro… un globo… un payaso… un humano.

Y por fracciones, quizás solo fuera mi imaginación al desborde, podía escuchar algo parecido a un susurro continuo. Tal vez tuviera la habilidad de hacer sonidos. O de hablar.

En mi caso me preocupe más aun, se inmuto en adoptar alguno de los pensamientos por los que paso mi mente, solo se quedó así. Y aunque podía quedarme a averiguar qué era eso que nació donde la luz no puede emerger, no conseguiría nada, porque no podía quedarme fijo en eso por mucho tiempo. Cada vez que clavaba la mirada en ese espacio, me mareaba, a tal grado que mi visión se nublaba, y estuviera a cualquier cosa de vomitar. ¿O quizás solo fuera a causa de tres días de no comer alimento decente? No lo sé.

Pero aquello me hizo pensar sobre mi lucha con el infectado. Aun no lograba comprender muy bien, cómo alguien había desaparecido ante mi presencia, no encontraba la razón de que se hubiera evaporado sin dejar ni un solo indicio de que hubiera existido. Toque mi rostro y podía sentir incluso, como había dejado un rastro de aliento sobre mi mejilla.

Seguramente el Renegado se había transformado en eso que me estaba acechando.

Mareado, confuso, hambriento, comencé a parpadear en busca de un alivio y olvidar todo aquello.

Que equivocado estaba, no tarde en lamentarme. Mis parpados no dejaban de abrirse y cerrarse. Volteé a ver el techo y para cuando me di cuenta, ya había entrado en pánico.

— ¡Que… no espera, que… que está pasando!

La tenue luz que se ponía sobre mi disminuía su intensidad conforme yo pestañeaba. Primero eran leves lapsos, como si estuviera tomando fotografías con una cámara instantánea, después descubrí que esos lapsos eran ya autónomos. No había control por parte mía, en ese momento mi mente y mi voluntad no respondían a las suplicas que pedía, y la desesperación pronto me estremeció.

— ¡No puedo dejar de pestañear… AHH!

Comencé a respirar agitadamente, en la angustia por no saber qué hacer voltee a mirar a todas direcciones buscando como loco una solución, aun sabiendo que no había nada. ¡NADA! ¡Estaba solo! Mis manos temblaron horriblemente, la izquierda, de tan incontrolado que era el movimiento, los músculos se tensaron, se enrosco, y sufrió un calambre que hizo que gritara.

— ¡AHHH!

Pero yo seguía pestañeando, y a contrario de lo que deseaba, iba en aumento. Ahora, ya ni mi rostro podía dominar, hice muecas de todas formas y sentidos, al igual que con mi mano solo era cuestión de tiempo que sucediera lo mismo. Afligido, alce la cara y mi vista quedó trabada en ese punto negro. Constate con terror como a cada parpadeo, eso se acercaba un centímetro más, se transportaba sin dejar de abandonar su forma, e iba consumiendo la poca luminosidad que me quedaba. No tenía pensado tomar algún miedo mío y personificarlo, ¡lo que quería era tragarme en su forma natural! Tome un largo respiro, y en ese momento vino algo que tarde o temprano esperaba que surgiera. Termine por hincarme, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, y presencie con horror lo que inevitablemente debió de pasar, hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Lo único que restaba, era entregarme a ello.

—Por favor, no… así no.

Y llego el momento que más temí. La masa que me vigilaba al fondo termino por tragarse todo a mí alrededor, y me sumí en la oscuridad que tanto había estado evitando. Y lo peor de todo, era que no escuchaba nada, no sentía nada, todo parecía provenir de mi interior

Después, hubo más silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Había muerto? Para mi desgracia no, todavía seguía hincado y sujetando mi mano temblorosa. Pude con cierto alivio abrir los ojos, la pupila se había dilatado al no encontrar rastro de luz y mi frenético pestañeo por fin encontró calma, más no el tambaleo de mi corazón.

Eso, fue lo que me indico que estaba vivo.

Me quede inmóvil por un segundo, atento a saber que era lo que pasaría después. Espere… espere hasta que algo se acercara o hiciera algún ruido.

No pasó nada. Suspire pesadamente.

Allí se dio un fenómeno algo inusual que jamás había experimentado. No sabía con certeza si mis parpados estaban cerrados o abiertos. Coloque mi mano frente a mí, intente hacer un cálculo de a que distancia se hallaba pero no dio frutos. No podía ver absolutamente nada. Podía estar a centímetros de mí, o estar a metros de alejada.

Me rodeaba un inmenso universo de negrura del cual no podía estar expectante a que sucediera algo. Sentía que podía quedarme allí hincado todo el tiempo del mundo y no llegar a ninguna conclusión. A esto era a lo que me merecía llegar. Había probado por todos los medios, recurrí a mis métodos, y de todos ellos repare, que no importa cuánto intente, siempre hay algo que me aventaja y me hunde, tal y cual y como estoy ahora y descubrir que la gente a mi alrededor era víctima de mi mala suerte. Ya nadie podía preocuparse por mí. Fácilmente podía rendirme y quedarme acostado acurrucándome, aguardando a que alguien viniera y me sacara de mi demencia…

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero que pendejadas estas murmurando, ¡tú no eres así! —me dije.

No, debía seguir, ese no era yo, todo aquello que meditaba no era mío, era la consecuencia de que a otros se les pasara por la cabeza, que el mundo era la caja de arena perfecta para construir sus monstruosidades. No, debía levantar este cuerpo sucio y viejo y sacar de mi mente la laguna de estupideces que obstruían mi verdadero objetivo actual. Una vacuna.

Todos la necesitaban. Más que nada, ella la necesitaba.

Por Ada…

Aclare mi mente que circundaba como loca antes de prepararme, trague saliva un dolor agudo vino y se fue, y alivie mi garganta reseca, tome una gran bocanada de aire lo suficiente como para sobrecargar los pulmones y tome fuerza.

Intente ubicarme. Al tiempo que me levantaba, alzaba mi mano realizando giros lentos en el aire, en busca de algo sólido, rápidamente haciendo memoria, recordé a los dos guardianes, y me recorrí hacia mi derecha donde encontré la pared lisa. Si, allí seguía, no había desaparecido. Y como el ciego que era, me dedique a palpar toda su estructura con el fin de poder conocer cada detalle, claro, hasta donde mi brazo pudiera alcanzar a llegar. Ya poseía mi bastón blanco, mi objeto guía, lo único que faltaba era vencer al atisbo de duda que impedía moverme. Lo cual no era sencillo. Pero no me quedaba otra opción.

Abrace mi estómago con mi brazo libre, mi mano poco a poco iba recuperando la movilidad, hasta quedar completamente de pie.

Comencé a dar pasos cortos, cada uno tan pesado que parecía que trajera rocas en vez de botas y tan sincronizado como el balanceo de un péndulo. Quería asegurarme primero, que después de que levantara el pie, primero hubiera suelo que pisar, y poder plantarlo con seguridad en el suelo.

Un paso… luego otro… otro…

Así debía conservar el ritmo. Contarlos, y hacer de ellos una especie de conteo para medir el tiempo que llevo así.

Todos me hacían pensar de al posible lugar al que terminaría por llegar, no podía ser mucho peor que este oscuro lugar… o eso esperaba. Mi sentido de orientación se perdía, nada podía decirme o advertirme que probablemente mis pasos me guiaban en una recta infinita, o en un interminable ciclo de vueltas. Para eso también arrastraba mi mano, para comprobar que en efecto me estaba moviendo. Lo que si debía tener por seguro, era que por nada debía detenerme, ya había encontrado el impulso para caminar, y no importara que mis botas terminaran por gastarse, que acabara arrastrando los pies y sangraran en señal de advertencia debido a la piel desprendida, no querría que mi alma cayera fatigada y me hundiera en mi aflicción.

Aun seguía tratando de escrutar las sombras con mis ojos cansados, los tenía bien abiertos como el atractivo principal del circo de fenómenos. Estos ya no querrían intentar descifrar los misterios que lo envolvían. Así que decidí cerrarlos, no hubo cambio alguno en la retina ¡pero que alivio vino a mí! Pude aspirar y exhalar con sosiego.

Y así anduve por diez minutos contados exactamente gracias a mi reloj improvisado. Por desgracia, no le veía fin a este eterno corredor. Mis pasos se habían hecho mucho más ligeros, acelerando mi recorrido. Incluso, no me percate de que le había dicho adiós al calambre en mi mano. Por lo tanto la había estado levantado a momentos casi de manera impulsiva. Más nunca despegue la otra de la pared.

Después vino lo que era inevitable. Comencé a confundir los ruidos que producía, con la demencia que le tenía a este ambiente no acostumbrado. Cuando lograba arrastrar el pie, este dejaba una resonancia que se extendía por un rato. Similar a cuando alguien calla a una persona haciendo ese característico ruido. A veces pateaba una piedra diminuta y salía rebotando mas allá, que pensaba que eran pasos además de los míos.

Debido a mi hambre, murmure algo corto, y ese murmuro escuche que alguien más lo dijo. No era más que el eco que me era devuelto, pero aun así me hizo sacar un susto. Aquí cualquier sonido puede cobrar una gran importancia. Cómo se notaba que esta atmósfera jamás en su vida se deleitó con escuchar otra cosa que no fuera voces o gritos. En cierta manera se podía sentir una exaltación, una emoción por parte den esto, y muestra de ello era precisamente ese eco que dejaba mientras caminaba. No era normal que se prolongara. Como un único alimento del que viviera.

Qué triste que algo así existiera.

.

.

.

.

.

—…..

En eso, me recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y me pare en seco. Algo lo había ocasionado. Fue una especie de sacudida que tuvo su concentración en mi espalda e hizo que los músculos se tensaran, dando como reacción que contrajera los hombros. No era nada que no me haya cuestionado antes, esto provenía justamente de mi impaciencia al no encontrar nada más que lo mismo.

Una pregunta comenzó a jugar con mi mente. Una, a pesar de su simplicidad, de magnitudes colosales. Fue aquí cuando se generó una inquietud maníaca. Me sentí agitado. De solo preguntármelo una y otra vez, los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron. Y de nuevo me volví a preguntar…

— ¿Qué es lo que hay detrás de mí?

Seguía tocando la pared, ahora un poco encorvado. No pensé que algo así pudiera debilitarme tanto, que hiciera que mis respiraciones fueran entrecortadas. Que error tan grande había cometido al solo dedicarme a mirar hacia delante y no detrás de mí.

Abrí los ojos ya descansados, la negrura no tenía pensado dejarme. Insistía en quedarse. También lo hacia la pregunta. Gire la cabeza sin vacilar. Como era de esperarse no veía nada. Pero la respuesta no se encontraba en solo ver, siempre me abstenía a esto, sino en mi situación, en poder tocarlo, y confirmar que si había algo allí. Así que con trabajo me voltee hasta quedar de frente. Enderece la espalda, levante mi mano a puño cerrado a la altura de mi pecho. La verdad era que no quería hacerlo, sin embargo tenía que sacarme esa duda de cualquier forma, solo así no podría avanzar tranquilo, seguramente no se tratara de nada.

Ja, si claro, me dije.

Esta vez no escudriñe en el aire, lance la mano directo a la nada con valentía, a que explorara con libertad.

Y si… mi mano choco con algo.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?!

Rápido quite la mano, retrocedí en cuanto sentí el más mínimo roce con eso. No logre identificar que era exactamente, aunque ante mi toque debió tener alguna reacción, me percate que no tenía movimiento. Otra vez volví a acercarla, algo dudoso. Primero fueron mis pulgares los que tantearon. Era algo plano, duro y a la vez suave, y fino. Estaba algo lejos, por lo que me acerque, aun manteniendo mi distancia. Una vez perdí el miedo, coloque la palma. La deslice por sobre todo lo que lo componía. Desprendía algo de polvo, pero no tenía deformaciones o abolladuras.

Algo simple e inofensivo. Se sentía tan…familiar.

Entonces, cuando ya sospechaba de qué podría tratarse, apareció ante mí de golpe con un resplandor propio, y pude verlo sin mucha dificultad, no sé como pude pero lo vi. Ante la impresión solo pude retroceder.

— ¡AHH DIOS!

Era un tercer guardián. Un tercer muro, idéntico al que se había convertido en mi bastón guía, me venía siguiendo desde que inicie mi trayecto sin que hiciera ni un solo ruido. Consiguió pegarse a mis espaldas mientras yo soñaba con ser liberado de este vacío. Continué retrocediendo, esta vez con la mano alzada entre el muro y mi pecho impidiendo que se acercara más, no obstante, justo cuando hubo una diferencia notable entre los dos, el susurro que escuche antes regreso.

Me di media vuelta, y me apresure a alejarme tanto de ese muro como de ese susurro que se volvía insoportable. Esa especie de murmullo pronto fue tomando otro tono aún más tétrico, le venían sonidos… musicales. Instrumentos de percusión adjuntos a lo que bizarramente ya no era una voz apagada, escuche muchas voces conjuntas y todas bien coordinadas. Lo que oía eran coros, un cantico en toda regla. En concreto, lo acompañaba lo que parecía ser un órgano, de esos que suenan y retumban tus oídos en las iglesias, y que precisamente hacía que a cada nota que era tocada, una presión en mi nariz me molestaba. Agite la cabeza en frenesí, un dolor punzante se apodero de mi coordinación haciendo que tropezara…

¡Ya no aguantaba más!

Luego hubo otro silencio, se habían apagado los cánticos de manera súbita, ahora lo reemplazo otro ruido que me ponía en alerta. Esta vez era producido por un objeto físico. No sabía bien de dónde provenía, todo era al unísono, solo que lo escuchaba algo cercano, un tanto sospechoso. Me dirigí hacia el origen con los brazos ejerciendo de rastreadores, aunque nada más alcance a dar un paso, porque nuevamente mi mano pego con algo, y no tuve que pensar demasiado para saber que es. No pude errar en eso.

Sentí el otro muro paralelo al que yo tocaba. Misma textura, misma dureza, y suponía, mismo color. Recordaba claramente como una diferencia de tres metros, separaba ambos muros, sin embargo, aquí yo podía tocar ambos con los brazos casi extendidos, y solo había dado un paso. ¿Este corredor se cerraba? ¿No encontraría salida? ¿Se me habría pasado algún escape, tal vez del extremo izquierdo?

— ¿Qué es eso?

Ya meditándolo bien, lo que escuchaba era el roce de alguna enorme piedra con otra. Un ruido fuera que no me esperaba, algo casi natural. Como cuando friccionas dos ladrillos de forma lenta. Pero no solo eso. Así quedaron mis brazos extendidos, no los despegue ni moví para nada, las piernas las separe y mis codos los mantuve flexionados.

Solo que en este último se comenzaban a flexionar por si solos. El ante brazo no lo movía yo, pero cada vez percibía que mis manos se acercaban un centímetro más a mí.

Esto la verdad, era lo único que me faltaba.

— ¡MIERDA!

Las paredes se cerraban, los muros pretendían unirse y ser uno solo, y si el camino era infinito, no había forma de que yo saliera de allí sin ser aplastado. Gritar podía, mas nadie podría escucharme.

Pegue carrera. Me apoye en los dos muros que se acercaban entre sí para tomar impulso y acelerar mi huida. Esto me sirvió para connotar la ansia que tenia de escapar, me ayudaba a agilizarme, aunque estando oscuro, sin ver nada, ni poder sostenerme de algo seguro, lo único que conseguía era agitar mí cuerpo y agotar más el aire que no tardaría en ser escaso, con mis respiraciones agitadas. Ese era mi mayor obstáculo. Conforme corría simulaba estar nadando, rodeado de un mar de oscuridad hecho de piedra, braceando hacia la superficie.

La opresión se intensificaba. Mis brazos llegaron a no poder manotear más, aun tenia espacio para moverlos pero ahora los hombros rozaban con los muros, y los había colocado a mis costados, solo me quedaba dedicar mayor rapidez a mis piernas, no importara que solo arrastrara los pies. Estaba alterado, se notaba en mis ojos llorosos, en mi mandíbula tensa, le imploraba a lo que fuera que me sacara de allí, pensaba en todas la personas que me venían a la mente, familia, amigos, compañeros, ¡Dios, todos pasaron tan rápido y ninguno me podía socorrer! Y ese detestable ruido seguía retumbando en mis oídos, ahora ya más potente. Quería aguantar más, pero la angustia me ganaba.

Después vino lo inevitable. Tropecé al dar un paso en falso, un pie se enredó con el otro y caí al suelo con los brazos extendidos hacia delante, dándome un tremendo golpe de cuerpo completo en el frió cemento. El chaleco no sirvió en nada para amortiguar el impacto, pese a que además de las placas de Kevlar, está revestido de una tela acolchada que pudo evitar quedarme sofocado. Me he dado, y me han dado golpes con mucha más intensidad, así que me levante como pude, sin fijarme donde podía haber futuros moretones…

—Ouch…

Cuando me erguí y que mi cuerpo llegara a estar jorobado, hasta allí llegue, mi cabeza golpeo contra algo que me detuvo. Eso en verdad si me dolió, por lo que me sobe inmediatamente. Al tiempo que lo hacía, toque eso que en realidad estaba bastante pesado. Intente tragar saliva pero la sorpresa me aventajo. Constate con horror como un cuarto guardián, un cuarto muro, venia bajando ahora a comprimirme con el suelo que tenía debajo.

Grite. Corrí agachado. Si hubiera pensado que morir prensado por dos muros era la peor forma de terminar mi vida, debía recapacitarlo. Morir aplastado, antes, arrastrándome y jadeando como un perro, sintiendo la presión venirse sobre mí, no podía ni siquiera pensarse. Tanto la espalda como la cabeza podían tocar el muro, y cada vez tenía que agacharme más para seguir escapando, descendía a una velocidad mayor. Hasta que me dejo a mi suerte.

Quede acostado, me dejo acurrucado en una caja de la que no podía moverme más que alternando los brazos y pataleando los pies.

— ¡AHHH!

Entonces, sucedió algo. Justo al instante de que por mi mente pasara eso, a lo lejos, algo se declaró victorioso a mi rescate. Tuve que taparme los ojos para que no me lastimara. Se encendió un farol incandescente delante de mí. Una luz blanca ilumino el poco tramo que me que me restaba para salir, eran por mucho dos metros tal vez menos, pero los sentía tan lejanos. Ya la pared la tenía a centímetros. Sin embargo note algo en la luz que no era propio de ella, no estaba en un punto fijo. Tenía un movimiento aleatorio, oscilaba, como buscando algo. Y cuando dirigió el haz hacia abajo, vi unos zapatos. Era una persona…

—Hey, tu… ¡ayuda!

Pero no me respondió, se quedó inmóvil, tal vez no me veía. Tome más impulso sacado de quien sabe dónde, los brazos termine por extenderlos esperando que aquel sujeto me alcanzara, aunque tampoco parecía así auxiliarme, ya no podía mas que clavar las uñas y ganar un poco más de avance, y aun así todavía me faltaba por recorrer. En eso, el muro comenzó a apretar mi pecho, el aire falto y me ahogue, la cabeza también la apretujo quedando mi mentón atrapado. Conseguí ladearla, y este fue mi último aliento que di, mi carne y mis huesos estaban por terminar hechos molidos.

— ¡POR FAVOR, AYUDA!

De pronto… una mano cálida sujeto la mía, mi reacción fue la misma y acabe estrujándola. No sé de quién podía tratarse ese desconocido, pero con una fuerza increíble, y sin siquiera mucho esfuerzo, me jalo de un solo tirón, y en un segundo, el muro quedo atrás, y yo por fin salí. Cuando sentí que ya no había más presión sobre mi pude ponerme de pie y correr hacia delante, solo hacia delante, más choque con algo que de nuevo, y con una rabia en mi interior, me detuvo. Tome reposo sobre el muro, respire el aire gélido que reavivo todos y cada uno de mis músculos, mis sentidos, las articulaciones volvían a su funcionamiento. Trate de contener una sensación que emergió en mi estómago y viajo de allí, atravesó de mi pecho, hasta llegar a la garganta. Quería vomitar. Ya no sabía si gritar, llorar, golpear la pared o el piso. Ni quería abrir los ojos.

Vaya manera de pasar de la angustia a la calma.

—Gracias… muchas gracias —dije entrecortado—. No veía la manera de salir.

Pero cuando voltee a verlo y darle las gracias como solo yo podía, no había nadie. En vez de eso, solo pude levantarme y quedarme de pie en una sola pieza, aturdido. Lo que observaba me dejo pasmado y sin poder hablar.

El muro dejo de existir, todo rastro de aquellos cuatro guardianes dejo de ser. Lo había reemplazado una simple puerta metálica color gris, resaltando en su perímetro un marco seco del mismo color. ¿Que habrá sido eso de lo que casi no pude escapar? Nadie podía responderme, pero lo que si hice fue acercarme a esa puerta, tome de la perilla, la gire, y la abrí con coraje. De ese extraño sujeto, solo quedo la lámpara que estaba empotrada en un tubo que sobresalía de la pared, aun encendida. Esta luz pudo iluminar el interior y de nueva cuenta quedarme en shock ante lo que veía.

Escobas, trapeadores, cubetas con agua puerca, atomizadores, trajes colgados en un perchero, el olor a pino concentrado. Era un cuarto de limpieza. No había muros, ni vacío, ni rastro de cánticos acompañados de un órgano. No quedo señal del kilométrico corredor, ni de la presencia omnisciente. Fue como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla. A parte de mi lo único que sobrevivió, fue la bombilla burlona que seguía instalada en el techo con su alargado cable revestido de plástico, y que no tenía ningún cambio. Seguía burlándose de mí y de mi experiencia.

A esto es a lo que todo mundo se refiere. Haber llegado al fondo…

Me lleve la mano a la cabeza y la estruje, estaba por volverme loco. Trate de ordenar mis ideas, tranquilizándome, cerré los ojos, no quería parpadear, tomando pausadas tomas de aire, me troné la nuca, y con todo esto no pude evitar una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pero qué más da, azote la puerta, Y LO MANDE TODO AL DIABLO.

— ¡PUTA MADRE!

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí termina la primer parte. ¿les gusto? ¿le falto algo? Pueden decirlo con toda confianza con sus reviews.

Gracias . Nos vemos.

**CAPCOM©. Resident evil y sus personajes, salvo esta historia, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. **

**Johan Liebheart y la frase introductoria pertenecen a Naoki Urasawa y sus colaboradores.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada quisiera comenzar por pedir una disculpa a todos los que están al pendientes de esta historia. Son dos cosas las que me han obligado a tardarme en actualizar. Una es la universidad, las ingenierías son fascinantes y complejas, por lo que he estado todo el día sin poder sentarme a gusto en la computadora; la otra es que surgen ideas inesperadas que me ponen a ahondar en detalles de la historia principal, por lo que a veces me desvió de terminar este preview.**

**Antes de pasar a leer, les comento cuatro cosas para entender algunos puntos de este capitulo 2.**

**En el transcurso de la aventura, nuestro protagonista se encuentra con una niña llamada _Nina Ackerman, _mas adelante podrán ver un poco de ella.****  
**

**Las letras en negritas significan nombres o eventos importantes.**

**Por lo pronto no tengo un nombre fijo para la ciudad en la que sucede la historia, y por el momento esta bajo en nombre de _DeepHollow._ Se que suena un poco como a cuento de Halloween, pero el trasfondo de la ciudad es semejante a historias de autores como _Howard Phillips Lovecraft_, uno de mis preferidos; sobre todo en algunos lugares o edificaciones. La ciudad también es moderna, un tanto al estilo de Nueva York.**

**Y por ultimo, aquí, a las armas bio-orgánicas, no se les como _Tyrant_ o cualquiera de sus derivados que conozcan. Se les conoce como _SOLES_, o _S.O.L_. y se pronuncian así como se lee en español. Al final les cuento que significa este acrónimo.**

**También me gustaría aclarar que esto no es una especie de _crossover _con Silent Hill, como algunos me han comentado, con especial mención a _CMosser _que recordó aquello. Nada de eso, en el tercer capitulo quedara todo resuelto. Espero no tardarme mucho en terminarlo.**

**No los sigo entreteniendo...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hay cosas acerca de las cuales es mejor no lanzarse a especular, porque cuando uno se aventura en tierras desconocidas uno puede no tener la fuerza mental para soportar lo que a la imaginación se le va de las manos, cosas que con el tiempo experimentado uno termina decretando sus propios límites, es por eso que aquí tratare de no hablar de mi tortuosa huida por mi cordura.

El objetivo que tengo es claro y conciso, puede que haiga enfrentado peligros inimaginables y vivir para contarlo, pero de aquí no pensaba salir sin encontrar una vacuna.

Con ella en mano y fuera de este lugar ya tendré tiempo para reírme después de esta locura.

.

.

.

Me puse a analizar este lugar a profundidad.

El mapa que había podido conseguir del Willford Military Hospital tenía muy bien detallados los sitios por los cuales revise minuciosamente. La mayoría bajo llave. Cuando lo tuve en mis manos, lo componían tres pliegos de papel, alargados y gruesos, que ya estirados me daban a entender lo complejo de este sitio, y a menos que uno fuera arquitecto, no podría entenderle bien a este crucigrama lleno de líneas, curvas y nombres. Al fin y acabo, esto era de lo que lo hacía famoso y único. Pero no tenía pierde, aunque podía uno perderse en este elaborado laberinto, solo era cuestión de memorizar las secciones por las que se dividía.

El recibidor, el pabellón médico, los laboratorios y el salón de esparcimiento. Esas fueron cuatro de muchas otras secciones que pude recordar, las más amplias y las que atraparon mi atención.

Sin embargo, había una que para mí desgracia no le puse la atención debida y era en la cual me encontraba parado: el sótano. De hecho, de los tres pliegos que misteriosamente perdí, uno de ellos estaba completamente destinado a trazar todos los rincones, pasillos y habitaciones que fueron construidos. Lo único que recordaba era que en vez de tratarse de un plano o de un mapa, más bien era una sopa de líneas.

_Pff los militares y sus edificaciones, siempre tratando de hacerse las cosas más sencillas, y termina uno jugando el juego de serpientes y escaleras versión extrema_

Pero estaba lejos de poder estar tranquilo. Al azotar la puerta produjo un eco que viajo a lo largo del túnel que se perdía más allá. Mire a ambos lados, y solamente de mi lado izquierdo me enfoque. La pared terminaba a escasos pasos, y de la puerta metálica del cuarto de limpieza le seguía otra de igual forma, después ya no había nada. El camino daba vuelta a quien sabe dónde. Otros dos caminos se unían para conformar un cruce perfecto.

Detrás de mí solo parecía salirse de la pared un tubo largo de piedra, parecido al asbesto, que recorría todo a mi derecha. Este lugar debía tener una instalación muy vieja al seguir utilizando tubos de asbesto para sus propósitos. Precisamente de este tubo estaba empotrada la lámpara, y no presentaba ninguna filtración.

No obstante la luz potente que hacia resaltar el color de las paredes, alcanzaba a hacer sobresalir _algo_ cerca de mí.

En el camino que daba vuelta ubicado seguido de las puerta que azote, exactamente en la esquina donde termina la pared, y donde conduce a otro corredor, se podía apreciar la silueta de alguien que se asomaba. Tarde un poco en poder darle forma pero no había duda en que fuera la de una persona y apostaba lo que fuera a que era la de una mujer, no era para nada robusta. Fue algo raro verla solo allí parada.

Cerré el entrecejo. ¿Era real?, me pregunte, y si lo es ¿Quién era?, y mucho mas ¿Qué está haciendo allí? Me quede un rato viéndola a ver si se movía o hacia algo. Se recargaba en el muro, yo solo veía la mitad de su cuerpo y lo que yo suponía era su mano la recargaba en el muro a la altura de su cara. No alcanzaba bien a distinguirla desde donde yo estaba, solamente eran los dedos que destacaban y el largo de su brazo que se fundía con ella. A todo esto también me pregunte ¿podrá tratarse de una visión? Basado en mí experiencia pasada ya podía pensar que lo que menos pensaba fuera capaz de suceder, y más aún, porque no se le veía rostro. O más extraño ni piel, ni mucho menos ropa. Solamente se trataba de una especie de sombra allí proyectada, tal vez la de alguien que se reflejaba de algún lado.

No lo sé, pero jugaba muy bien al despiste con su pose estática.

Habían pasado algunos minutos. No descartaba todavía que fuera una amenaza. Me pasaba la idea de que era algún maniquí o muñeco, de esos que usan los doctores como modelo anatómico, arrumbado aquí abajo, y al que alguien se le olvido guardarlo. Solo que algo pintado, o quizás un protector que lo cubría, puesto allí para dar un buen susto a alguien. Divague un poco sobre esto, no era tan mala idea.

—Muy bien… no es nada.

Baje la guardia solo por un momento, tome un largo respiro.

Me di la vuelta para sacar la linterna de la pared, al observar esta me percaté de que toda la carcasa se encontraba fundida entre la pared y el tubo por completo. Lo único que resaltaba apenas era el aro rosca por donde se introducían las baterías. La toque y supe que tenía que enterrar los dedos para jalarla con algo de dificultad, pareciera que la habían unido con el mismo material con el que hicieron este lugar. Estaba algo caliente sabiendo que fue solo un momento lo que estuvo encendido, que por cierto de la rosca al ser girada se apagaba, por lo que podía descartar que el interruptor fuera a estar en el mango. Empezó a salir unos cuantos centímetros, pequeños pedazos de tierra se venían con el jaloneo, también la gire para así facilitar sacarla más rápido…

_¡Chisst!_

Gire la cabeza casi hasta romperme el cuello manteniendo la mano agarrando la linterna a medio salir. Lo había escuchado, y justo de dónde provenía esa figura, que hizo que me surgiera un escalofrió. Clave la mirada en eso. No tardo ni un segundo, cuando esa sombra o lo que fuera, ladeo la cabeza y al mismo tiempo asomo más el cuerpo dejando ver bien toda su complexión.

No era un maniquí. ¡Era una persona!

— ¡Hey tú, ¿Quién eres?!

Una vez que dije esto, salió disparando perdiéndose detrás de la pared. El escalofrío se agolpo en el pecho, pero no fue impedimento para que diera vuelta y tomara con ambas manos la linterna y sacarla por completo. Tuve que aplicar un poco más de fuerza para hacerlo y así que se desprendiera, y ver lo alargada que estaba, casi como las que usan las fuerzas policiales.

Corrí hasta alcanzar la esquina. La intensidad de la luz era de admirarse. Logre verla cerca de tomar la siguiente esquina no muy lejos, no corriendo, sino trotando, y ahora más que nada atine a que se trataba de una mujer. Me apresure a poder emparejármele, al mismo tiempo que ella se alejaba ondeando un largo cabello tomado por una cola de caballo, además de que la forma en como trotaba no era la de un hombre, mecía los brazos de un modo más sutil y estilizado.

—Espera…

Llegue a otro cruce. Me llevo por un largo recorrido de vueltas que empezaban a fatigarme y parecía estar repitiendo la misma rutina de encontrar pasillos secos, en los mismos casos me percataba de que en ninguno había iluminación, aquí uno tenía que valerse del fulgor de esta herramienta para no quedarse a oscuras. Ignore por completo los lugares por los que pasaba, a todos me impedían entrar puertas con letreros distintos y unas hasta con letreros de advertencia, no había tiempo de comprobar si se hallaban bajo llave y mucho menos curiosear que era lo que guardaban dentro.

Aun así no comprendía el por qué huía de mí. Pero ella no parecía querer entrar a alguna habitación todavía, tal vez me estaba guiando a un lugar que quiere que vea.

En eso, se detuvo, y yo con ella. A mitad del pasillo. Vio en todas direcciones inspeccionando en donde nos encontrábamos. También hice lo mismo, como buscando algo. Ambos nos fijamos que a su derecha se hallaba un espacio abierto por donde uno podía brincarlo con facilidad. Y eso hizo ella, dio un brinco apoyándose sobre la barda. No me quede simplemente a verla como escapaba, observe que en el suelo había pedazos de vidrio, así como en el contorno, solo quedaron retazos de vidrios filosos en el borde de lo que debió ser algún ventanal o cristal. Me sostuve de la barda a la altura de mis muslos sin tocar ningún trozo, la brinque y con ella también un escritorio pegado a esta, limpio, sin objetos encima. Se trataba de una simple oficina en aparente abandono, de un espacio apretujado por una mesa enorme que abarcaba el mero centro. Y allá la pude ver, a una corta distancia como se escabullía por un boquete entre dos repisas con libros.

Fue aquí donde pude estar más cerca de ella, casi a punto de agarrarla de la espalda con solo rodear la mesa de unos pasos, y ver como en efecto era una sombra, todo su cuerpo tenía un rasgo uniforme aun cuando articulaba algún miembro. Parpadee los ojos, tampoco la atravesaba el haz de luz y por ende no podía verse el piso debajo de ella.

—Detente, solo quiero hablarte…

Pero no escucho.

Me agache hasta quedar acostado dejando la linterna delante, ignorando por completo la entrada que tenía a derecha de una repisa. Otra vez me arrastre cruzando el agujero que escasamente dejaba poco para librar entrar al chaleco robusto, sacudí un poco el cuerpo para poder soltar algo que se atoro, y poder pasar. Al levantarme, un olor agrio en el aire hizo que me tapara la nariz causando una sensación amarga y desagradable, fue un aroma bastante parecido a los roperos que en su interior guardan telas, zapatos o libros de hace siglos, como los de los abuelos que no quieren borrar el pasado. Alumbre, todavía con ese malestar, cual podía ser la causa de ese fétido olor, pero no fue necesario indagar mucho.

Ante mí, había un mar estanterías. Y en cantidades, y apiladas una sobre otra, cajas de color café con etiquetas que indicaban su contenido, habían sido envueltas por el moho del paso del tiempo y el descuido. Algunas de ellas aguadas por la humedad que se sentía, porque en esta habitación no debía haber ventilación, tampoco alcanzaba a ver alguna rendija en el techo o siquiera puerta o ventana. Todo lo que apreciaba eran cajas con telarañas verdosas.

Ni siquiera rastro de aquella mujer. Explore en busca de donde pudo esconderse, en cada espacio vacío, en rincones que no tenía forma de acceder más que tirando la estanterías apiladas que casi llegaban al techo. Por debajo, o quizás sobre lo alto. Entones, donde creí que estaba de pie a mitad del lugar, sobre una estantería a la que igual que otras el metal se tornó de un rojo oxido, solo una caja se conservaba en buen estado. Sin moho, sin etiquetas, ni algún cierre o cinta que cubriera la tapa, solo algo de polvo acumulado que quite pasando la mano. La levante sopesando un objeto no muy pesado que sonaba hueco. No era nada metálico y además solo se trataba de una sola cosa lo que sonaba.

Abrí la tapa…

— ¿Esto es lo que quiere que vea?

Era un sobre amarillo tipo bolsa del tamaño de la caja cerrado con un cordón rojo, amarrado a una rondana del mismo color y envuelto en una bolsa plástica transparente. Para evitar el desgaste que sufrieron los otros papeles suponía. Es extraño y un poco absurdo que dentro de este húmedo lugar resaltase esta caja por sobre las demás por su buena conservación y porque que ella me trajera a este sitio con tal de ver solamente este sobre. Más extraño era que yo la siguiera llamando "mujer" y la identificara como humana. Solo se trataba de un sobre normal.

Lo saque, ni pesado ni liviano, tantee algo grueso, quite la bolsa plástica, desenrede el cordón con unas cuantas vueltas y abrí la solapa. Antes de poder ver dentro, di una última vuelta al lugar con la mirada para ver si encontraba rastro de ella.

No había nadie.

El titulo rezaba:

**La primavera n° 23**

Era un libro, casi del mismo tamaño del sobre, de un color oscuro, más no total, que se asemejaba más a una libreta de anotaciones. Al abrir la tapa, solo ponía el título en letras escritas a mano, lo mismo el resto. Le di una hojeada. Solamente venia mucha palabrería científica de la que solo comprendí algunos términos como "agilidad", "torso desarrollado" y "gritos afónicos". Estaba adornado por dibujos, gráficas y cuadros comparativos, también adjuntas a descripciones sobre algo a lo que llamaron como lo dicta el título, la primavera n °23. Algunas notas o consejos sobre medidas de seguridad, métodos de contención, cómo transportarlo. Luego venían algunas páginas dedicadas a líneas de código informático que identifique, sirven para activar órdenes. De antemano, al leer unas cuantas, ya me temía de qué se trataba, la siguiente hoja termino por confirmármelo.

Ya no era un sobre tan normal después de todo.

En una hoja suelta, doblada, e impreso en una tinta muy bien legible estaban dos imágenes, ambas, de un **S.O.L**.; un Tyrant, tal y como los denominaba Thomas, y del que no había mención alguna en sus archivos. Este me daba espina de que era único, o quizás peligroso. En la primera estaba crucificado y apresado por unos grilletes de un grosor considerable en brazos y pecho, que delataban también su complexión delgada. Eso sí, sus características seguían escondidas debajo de un manto sujeto a unas correas que rodeaban todos su torso y que además su rostro lo ocultaba un enorme sombrero puntiagudo.

Por su posición me vino a mí la imagen clara de un espantapájaros, muy idéntico a ellos, con su cabeza agachada y sus brazos extendidos tomados por una cruz de madera.

La segunda se tenía al S.O.L. de perfil, nada más.

El libro estaba a nombre de una tal **Amber Bishop**, nombre del que no me suena para nada y del que firmaba de una forma elegante. Los demás que he enfrentado, el SOL n° 01, al mutado **Reginald Knight**, del que todavía no logro entender cómo pudieron darle la capacidad del habla aunque fuese algo torpe, **la Bestia** y aquellas variaciones que no había visto todavía, estaban firmadas todas por **Thomas King**. Además, no sabía si **David Rook** el ingeniero informático colaborador de Thomas, podía figurar como el creador de las líneas de código adjuntas que ya viéndolas detenidamente, correspondían a un lenguaje de programación único.

Venían también fechas en diferentes páginas, aunque el año se mantenía en secreto la más actual correspondía al 14 de agosto. Después ya no venía más, la información terminaba de forma abrupta, las demás hojas habían sido arrancadas, solo quedando los restos de la pasta con pedacitos de papel.

Aun así, como si tres Tyrant no fueran suficientes agregan otro más, y con ello, una preocupación más que añadir a la lista…

_Crassh!_

Alce la mirada.

— ¡Hey espera!

Esa mujer salió de su escondrijo y se escabullo entre las estanterías. De nuevo corría. Tome el libro y lo introduje entre el chaleco y mi pecho. La seguí serpenteando el lugar, hasta que me llevo a la salida. Unas puertas dobles. Cuando llegue, la vi intentando desesperada destrabar la cerradura azotando ambas puertas. Era mi oportunidad, pegue carrera y me puse detrás de ella dispuesto a encararla y descubrir cuál era el temor que la hacía correr.

La tome del brazo…

—Quieres por favor calmarte, no pienso hacerte dañ…

De repente, no supe con seguridad que paso, que al agarrarla quede hecho piedra. Fue como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo dejándolo fuera de respuesta y solo permanecieran mis sentidos que se salían de órbita. Veía todo como si fuera un archivo negativo fotográfico. Esto no fue lo peor, al tiempo de sentir la sacudida desato un efecto anestésico que lo acompaño un conjunto de emociones amargas que se amontonaban unas sobre otras.

Soledad, pena, tristeza, culpa, todas ellas gritando.

Fue una aflicción mayor a la que cualquiera pudiera pensar

Ella noto que yo la detenía, a pesar de sentir una pesadez en mi estómago, era necesario saber que provocaba ese sufrimiento porque esto que experimentaba no era mío, al menos no todo. Aun en vano intente moverme, entonces, dio media vuelta, mi mano se quedó suspendida en el aire con los dedos engarzados. Se perdió el contacto que tuve y mi visión volvió a la normalidad.

Ambos quedamos frente a frente, pude apreciar un ser que uno solo puede ver en lugares desconocidos. Parecido a ese inmenso vacío que presencie en el corredor, la figura que tenía ante mí era de una estatura comparable a la mía, apenas unos centímetros más baja que yo. Su cabeza era un ovalo plano oscuro sin existencia de identidad. No había piel, de un rostro no pude inferir que tuviera pero ella parecía estar viéndome con uno, y del cabello, me retracto de que poseía, lo conformaba solo una extensión más que salía detrás del ovalo, e imitaba a una larga cabellera.

No había rasgos, ni relieves. Todo era difuso. La luz de la linterna no revelaba nada en ella que la contrastara con otros humanos

En aquel momento, no pude precisar cuál de todos esos estados emocionales fue el que reflejaba su esencia, solo me concentre donde debieran estar sus ojos, fue donde por reacción me enfoque, y no advertí que su mano, la cual no vi el instante en que tuvo movilidad, se aproximaba lentamente hacia mí. Tenía deseo de hacer algo, sin embargo no percibía amenaza

Pronto, coloco su mano grácil sobre la mía inerte. Increíblemente encontraba algo interesante en mí. Fue como si un soplo de aire golpeara la palma y se escapara por entre los dedos; no le importo lo que fuera a pasar conmigo. Sentí un minúsculo roce. Ahora se agolpaba un vértigo, un cosquilleo circulando por mis venas que conseguía alborotar mi organismo, e hizo que los músculos volvieran a funcionar algo torpes. Temblé. Y lo primero que articule con dificultad fueron los dedos que fui cerrando, lo que quería era atrapar su mano, no la iba dejar ir. Pero no cedería, rápido se apartó de mí y sabiendo que las puertas detrás parecían estar trabadas, se dio vuelta y con una naturalidad, las traspaso.

No esperaba que pudiera hacer eso. Luego, la pesadez se marchó y cuando recupere el control, por automático salí impulsado hacia atrás ajetreando las piernas, hasta golpear la espalda contra una estantería. Esta vez hice un gran alboroto al tumbar lo que había acomodado.

Caí sofocado, empecé a toser muy descontrolado, irritando la garganta al punto de secarla.

Ante esto, ya no sabía que razón la hacía estar allí vagando como demente por el lugar, alejarse, y si era de mi presencia o de algo más, no lo sé, pero supe muy bien que de ella se desprendía toda esa tristeza.

¿Qué podía causar tal martirio impensable? ¿Qué le habrá sucedido como para que personificara tal dolor? Estaba fuera de mi comprensión el saber que era.

Aun así un extraño impulso me obligo a ponerme de pie apoyado de unos brazos convulsionados y me condujo a querer seguirla ignorando todo lo sentido. No era de esas ocasiones en que puedes presentir algo desconocido en las cosas que nunca has visto y apartarte, en este caso no sabía que era eso que con solo verlo uno se imaginaba los peores escenarios; mas había algo en ella que escondía por mas perturbador que fuera, que no me permitía estar tranquilo.

Estaba a punto de perderla. Regrese por donde entre. Atravesé el boquete. Brinque el escritorio unido a la barda y al tomar tierra me recibió un gélido aire que obligo a abrazarme el pecho; una parte de mi camisa se dejaba salir a través del chaleco, por la axila, fue la suficiente tela como para exprimirla y secar el sudor que nunca había sentido brotar. Comencé a soltar vaho de la boca. Mire a ambos lados, las paredes seguían igual de tediosas, sin embargo corrí en dirección izquierda recordando la posición de las puertas dobles, que por cierto estas tenían un cerrojo un tanto brusco, a la sombra no se le paso la idea de que la larga placa que trababa ambas partes solo conseguiría abrirla con la llama de un soplete.

Pero cuando di con ellas, más adelante e ignorándolas, nuevamente donde el pasillo terminaba a pocos metros, y conducía a otro, ella se disponía a tomar ventaja de mi agotamiento.

Tome impulso, la perseguí hasta que reduje la distancia entre los dos casi a punto de poder volver a tomarla por la espalda.

Poseía secretos que desvelarían cosas reveladoras…no la dejaría escapar.

Dio vuelta en la esquina.

De repente…

—….

—¡AHHH!

Un rostro apareció de la nada, encontrándome con él. Ambos chocamos y caímos al suelo impulsados por la impresión que tuvimos, soltando un grito del susto. Yo me golpee la cabeza contra el piso.

— ¡DIOS QUE TE PASA!

Había oído bien claro. La pequeña campanita siseante que escuchaba en mí oído fue desapareciendo tan pronto como vino. Era una mujer. Me hablo, y en un tono jovial y furioso. Aparte mi mano de la frente para verla con detenimiento y asombrarme como nunca antes.

Pantalones oscuros. Una blusa sin mangas gris debajo de un chaleco rompe-vientos. Sus botas favoritas. Una figura esbelta. De piel clara, ojos celestes, un cabello rojizo ensuciado y una personalidad que aun al paso del tiempo nunca para de sorprenderme.

La linterna enfoco claramente su cara atónita

— ¡¿LEON?!

— ¡¿CLAIRE?!...

.

.

.

La historia de mi vida puede considerarse como una ironía bastante interesante de la cual aún hoy no puedo evitar recordar y esbozar una pequeña risa. Desde pequeño, siempre he mostrado esa característica algo más enfatizada que en los demás niños o amigos, de ser servicial, de preocuparme de las cosas que en mi infancia serian ser simples rutinas de las cuales los padres estarían orgullosos de cualquiera que las realizara. Cargar las bolsas del supermercado, barrer la calle, ayudar a cruzar la calle a la anciana de la cuadra. Alguien que recibía a cambio solo las gracias y que consideraba la máxima recompensa; por consiguiente, el resultado fuera que de mis padres se desprendiera que mi vocación sería, la de ayudar, y sin embargo por parte de mi madre que me orillo a encaminarme a la medicina, un tema que era de relativo interés por mi fascinación a las ciencias, por mi parte, yo quise continuar lo que tanto a mi abuelo, a mi padre, y a su hermano, ejercían con honor.

Se había convertido en una tradición inviolable.

Por supuesto, mientras que mi padre pego el grito en el cielo de alegría, a mi madre le pego un infarto fulminante. Literalmente, sin que pasara nada grave.

Pase los siguientes años terminales a mi niñez y de mi adolescencia aprendiendo por parte de los tres una enseñanza distinta, de cada uno fui contagiándome de todos los ámbitos que se requerían para que un buen policía dejara bien en claro cuál era su tarea en la sociedad, con sus propios métodos y a su propia manera.

Eran únicos e irrepetibles. Mi tío Jackson, alguien con un puesto más tranquilo, fue el primero que me introdujo al mundo de los que portan el uniforme azul, y como el ambiente de trabajo que uno se imaginaba, puede ser variado y extenso y que no siempre era lo que uno veía en las películas de Duro de Matar. Administraba como muchos otros las tareas que eran delegadas a los otros oficiales, sin que entrara en un conflicto que involucrara el uso de armas. En cambio de mi padre, Scott, esto último fue lo que se podía llamar "ser la envidia de todos mis amigos". Ver el arsenal frente a mi atestado de pistolas y rifles, los chalecos antibalas, las diminutas herramientas que hacían todo tipo de trabajos, las municiones perfectamente guardadas en cajitas, todo esto detrás de una reja metálica bajo llave. Los viajes en el coche patrulla, que aunque fueron muy pocos, pude ver ese ámbito al que yo soñaba con ver, patullar las calles, responder a los llamados del cuartel.

Sin embargo, mi madre podía decir que yo igualaba muchos aspectos de mi padre, pero de mi abuelo, Leonel, herede ese sentido de ver y sentir las cosas de un modo diferente.

Me enseño algo que no puede aprenderse sentado en una silla de oficina o sacado de una caja de municiones. Fueron, los valores que pueden hacer de uno un buen policía y que son aplicados no solo en el cumplimiento del deber sino en la vida diaria. El sentido de responsabilidad, disciplina, respeto. El valor de la vida. A que no simplemente se trataba de portar un uniforme con un arma cargada, ni a disparar a diestra y siniestra. Me enseño muchas cosas, y de entre todas ellas, a que yo mismo debo hacer mis propias conclusiones y de ellas sacar el mejor juicio para actuar oportunamente.

Además junto a mi padre eran investigadores de homicidios, por lo que en ocasiones me permitió ver los expedientes de algunos criminales y apreciar el pensamiento que orillo a esas personas a encaminarse a la prisión. Que, como, porque, a quien, fueron incógnitas que pasaron por mi mente.

Si, los tres fueron el complemento ideal para que mis años en la academia fueran más sencillos, y se diluyeran como el agua. Puse un empeño titánico para salir con honores de la fuerza, y lo había logrado. Para esto es a lo que me estaba preparando desde temprana edad.

Pero no me esperaba nada de aquello que ocurrió…

En aquel entonces, fue una noche de septiembre de 1998 en que todo lo aprendido por ellos, por la academia, lo puse a prueba excediendo los límites. En ningún manual de enseñanza, en ningún campo de entrenamiento, en ninguna palabra que habían mencionado había perros destripados jadeando, cuervos con carne desgarrada colgando de sus picos, calles manchadas de sangre bloqueadas por autobuses atravesados y camiones de bomberos incendiados. Corporaciones que se ocultaban bajo tierra con instalaciones científicas desarrollando horrendos virus.

Pero sobre todo, levantarme del suelo después de aquel choque y presenciar estar rodeado de los lamentos de los zombies con las ropas desgarradas, la piel podrida, los ojos blancos y desorbitados. Al pobre Robert Kendo gritar mientras es devorado ante mi presencia por una multitud hambrienta de carne. Enfrentar a un mutado William Birkin en el que a cada combate venía acompañado de una transformación diferente, una más peligrosa que la anterior.

Y más que nada, estar en la máxima alerta ante cualquier sorpresa en callejones, pasillos, alcantarillas, y helados corredores metálicos, con escases de municiones.

En aquella ocasión saque algo de mí que ninguno me había enseñado a poner en práctica, pero que está latente en todo ser humano: La supervivencia.

Ese, fue mi primer día como policía… y el único.

Son incontables las veces en que relato que fueron únicamente menos de seis horas las que vestí el uniforme del R.P.D. en la fatídica pandemia de Raccoon City. No fiche mi primer turno en la hoja de asistencias, no presente mi informe sobre mis capacidades, no me pasaron lista, no hubo fiesta de bienvenida, no estrene casillero. Y al primer y único compañero con quien hable, Marvin Branagh, había desfallecido por culpa del _Virus-T_.

Yo fui quien le puso fin con un disparo en la cabeza.

No obstante en el deber de todo policía, vi concluida por mi parte, gracias a las experiencias vividas, cumplida mi labor al rescatar a tres personas.

La pequeña Sherry Birkin, Claire Redfield y una tercera persona que creía daba por muerta, mas no era así, sino que logró escapar por su cuenta y que ahora batallaba entre la vida y la muerte por la infección este virus legado de Umbrella, Ada Wong.

Y es que, justo ahora que vi pasar toda una historia en segundos, y volver a la actualidad… mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

Me pase la mano por la frente intentando buscar una explicación que justificara la presencia de Claire aquí en este hospital del que nadie más que solo yo tenía ubicación, mientras ella se tocaba la muñeca haciendo giros lentos.

Después me miro y note ciertas características que habían desaparecido que hicieron sentirme furioso; aprecie en las mejillas que el rubor rosado se desvaneció dando lugar a unas manchas de tierra, con el pelo algo encrespado. Le proporcione mi mano para que se apoyara, ella la tomo al tiempo que yo la sujetaba del brazo, y sentí al contacto un calor ya perdido, se tornó de un tono pálido, aun cuando la apretuje, las álgidas temperaturas dejaron en evidencia la marca de mis dedos en su fría piel.

Ya de pie me miro con un gesto cansado, con los labios resecos y si algo no podía perdonar de aquellos bastardos era que el brillo en sus ojos, ese que demostraba determinación y firmeza superiores a cualquiera, había desaparecido. Lo mismo pasó con el aroma que encontraba irresistible de la fragancia que a Claire le encantaba usar.

Esta situación nos estaba carcomiendo.

—Claire…—dije.

Aclaro la garganta raspándola antes de hablar.

—Leon es bueno verte con bien. Creí que nunca te encontraría.

Por un momento me quede en seco, fue un instante en el que peleaba con el cómo debía expresarme ante su inminente e inesperada presencia, pero de la manera apropiada, sin insultarla.

—Claire… ¡¿pero qué RAYOS haces aquí?!

Al fin de cuentas, era un estúpido en estas cosas, me gano la incredulidad.

—Pero qué MANERA de disculparte es esa…

Y si, allí estaba Claire, exaltada, algo que no veía hacía tiempo.

—Te desapareces sin avisarme por sabe cuánto tiempo, y nos dejas con la angustia de saber que te ha pasado.

—No espera…

—Estoy llamándote por el radio, no me contestas…

—Por favor déjame…

Cuando se llegaba a preocupar tanto a Claire resultaba imposible detenerla y darle alguna explicación que alegara siquiera a favor mío el por qué respiraba, justo como ahora.

—Te escondes bastantes cosas que bien podías contarnos, pero no, siempre te dispones a adelantarte dejándonos de lado —trago saliva, a esto no le veía fin— sabes cómo he podido dar con este lugar, y lo difícil que es llegar sin ser vista por esas cosas.

—Es algo… complicado.

Solo con la expresión de su rostro pude inferir lo que pensaba,

— ¡¿complicado?! Ya no sabes ni lo que dices ¿verdad?

No pude evitar reírme por dentro, ya no sabía ni lo que decía, ni pensaba, ni imaginaba, ni sentía.

—Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, nos has abandonado, justo cuando tienes esa información de la que no quieres revelar, te alejas y me dejas con la palabra en la boca. Acaso te sientes superior al querer hacer las cosas tu solo sin la ayuda y confianza de los demás…

Eso en verdad me dolió.

— ¡CLAIRE, POR FAVOR ESPERA!

Temblé al momento de hablar, y ya sea por el frio o por lo atrevido que fui al abandonarlas conseguí que se detuviera, pero esto lo tenía bien merecido por lo que les hice

—Lo siento…en verdad, pero entiendes la magnitud de lo que supondría andar de un lado a otro cargando a Ada en su estado, y arriesgándote a ti, y a Nina a que también les pase algo. De verdad te pido perdón, puedo exponer miles de razones para haberlas abandonado, pero tenía que irme a buscar esa vacuna, sin que tú me siguieras. Jamás perdí la confianza en ti, lo se soy un idiota, es solo que no quiero que ni tú ni Nina o Ada sufrieran el mismo destino que él y que muchos otros.

Sabía de antemano las circunstancias que acarreaban el venir a este lugar si la información proporcionada por las computadoras de Thomas era veraces, siendo todo auténtico porque aquí es donde fabricaron una vacuna contra el _**virus-T**_, así también este lugar fungía como almacén de algunos reportes de infectados. No solo exponía a ellas dos a los peligros insospechados que nos faltaba por encontrar, porque viniendo de la actitud sorpresiva que toman podíamos esperarnos lo que sea, sino que exponía a Ada a agravar más su estado y como consecuencia que el virus tomara ventaja del movimiento y la fatiga.

También conocía la actitud impulsiva de Claire, siempre viendo los posibles caminos y planeando las mejores estrategias para acompañarme y no enfrentar solo la situación.

Pero ambos sabíamos de antemano que para encaminarnos hacia la búsqueda de esa vacuna, solo uno lo podía hacer, mientras que otro debía de ver por el cuidado de Ada. Hablamos al respecto, discutimos, y al final ninguno de los dos quedamos de acuerdo. Aproveche ese instante de reflexión que Claire tuvo, en que se apartó de nosotros, y hable con Nina Ackerman.

_Escúchame por favor, sé que esto será difícil pero no debe enterarse Claire, me iré a buscar un remedio para Ada y curarla de su enfermedad, te quedaras aquí con ellas hasta que yo regrese y te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo. No te preocupes estas en buenas manos, Claire puede ser más dura que yo, créeme…_

Ella solo asintió con una expresión sonriente y tierna, dentro de mi presentía una gran incapacidad de poder ayudar con algo. De allí me fui solo con mi arma de un solo cargador puesto y el cuchillo de combate que siempre he tenido.

Debía admitirlo, actué de forma estúpida, yo no soy así, ¡es solo que estaba desesperado!

—No volverá a suceder, además… no he querido decir eso, no me esperaba que te aparecieras aquí, lo siento en serio.

Mientras yo me explicaba ella me miraba con un gesto escéptico, pero pareciera que la alegría volviera a su joven vida, porque son pocas las ocasiones en que me disculpo como suelo hacerlo y siempre que lo hago, es de una manera un tanto… infantil. Bajo la mirada cual niño regañado y me sincero. En respuesta vi una sonrisa que hizo que me sonrojara de la pena.

—Leon —dijo entre risas— tranquilo, con solo ver tu cara es más que suficiente para saber que fuiste un tarado.

— ¡¿Qué...?!

—Todo mundo tiene razón, pareces un niño regañado. Estoy bromeando, pero al menos debiste de avisarme de que te ibas.

Me quede sin habla. Dudaba de que en verdad fuera Claire, pero sabía también que ella llevaba las bromas hasta límites inimaginables como siempre, y yo víctima de ello ahora me encontraba a punto de explotar de la vergüenza.

—Entonces quieres por favor dejar de reírte. No es momento para eso, por favor…

Había veces en que me sacaba de quicio.

—Está bien, lo siento, tienes razón. Estas perdonado, el niño esta perdonado. Todavía voy a buscarte preocupada, han sucedido varias cosas y entre ellas que Ada ha despertado.

— ¿Qué?, ¿despertó?, ¿se encuentra bien?, pero ¿ha dicho algo?

A penas pude percibirlo, pero allí estaba Claire, con un atisbo de celos, y su mirada de felicidad cambio como un relámpago a una asesina. Y lo dije con tanta seguridad que ignore por completo lo ocurrido.

Meneo la cabeza en un sentido completo de reprobación.

—Hombres, deberían de ver lo idiotas que se ven…

No había dudas ella era, Claire Redfield, y como ella no había otra. Tal y como le había ordenado que se pusiera esa chamarra gruesa para resistir las duras temperaturas me desobedeció. No era necesario saber a donde fue a parar esa chamarra, justo ahora la pequeña **Nina Ackerman** de cuatro años y cinco meses como ella presumía, que nos recordaba fugazmente a Sherry, debía de estar gozando del calor que podía desprender esa prenda y sentirse como un oso rechoncho con semejante tamaño de chamarra.

—No, no ha dicho nada. Esta bastante débil como para querer hablar, solo me ha preguntado por ti y que hacías, y que más le contestaba.

Era un alivio saber que el virus aun no hacia efecto, más no era motivo para detenerme.

—Pero en serio —dije—, en el buen sentido de la palabra, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?

En esto la memoria no me fallaba, recuerdo que además de algunos negocios pequeños nos refugiamos en un pequeño barrio tranquilo. Un lugar de calles amplias y soleadas, de callejones extensos y limpios, y la sombra placida de los árboles atenuaba un ambiente cálido en tiempos de frio. Por fortuna el desastre no llego a golpear mucho esta zona, y aquí pudimos asegurarnos después de batallar y escapar del centro. Eran pasadas las 6 cuando en una casa a mitad de la cuadra, saque fuerzas para cargar a Ada bastante débil y pálida hasta dejarla recostada en una cama del segundo piso, y con Claire a cargo de ella y de Nina.

—Es que, aun no puedo creerlo, pero… Leon —trago saliva antes de continuar—, el ejército ha venido… el ejército ha venido a la ciudad a controlar la situación.

— ¿El…ejército?

—Sí, fue repentino, de un momento a otro los vi caminando por la calle, ellos nos encontraron dentro de la casa y nos ayudaron a movernos a un sitio seguro. Y de verdad eran bastantes, les ha llegado la petición de ayuda de alguien y tienen la intención de que no se repita lo sucedido con Raccoon City y han enviado a demasiados a erradicar la infección. Y aprovechando su aparición les conté tu ubicación y han accedido a acompañarme a rescatarte.

—Y qué hay de Nina y Ada.

—Están con ellos ahora, seguras y a salvo, están tratando a Ada con lo que tienen también les he dicho todo lo que sabemos, y según ellos tienen más que suficiente evidencia para dar con los responsables —se quedó un instante pasmada—, Leon se acabó, ¡se acabo!

No mentía, fue tanta su euforia que se acercó y me abrazo fuertemente, colgándose. No obstante, yo, al enterarme de esto, se suscitó una guerra de opiniones encontradas de las que me mantuvieron en un estado neutral. La entrada del ejército norteamericano significaba, claro, el fin de esta pesadilla que podía tener la certeza de que terminaría de la misma forma que Raccoon City. Igualmente como bien dijo, ella contó todo lo que sabe, y aun así es información minúscula comparada con la que yo sé y que todavía podía encontrarse, por lo que lo más recomendable seria mostrarles la documentación hecha por Thomas, y darles una prueba fehaciente de que Umbrella nuevamente tiene que ver con la muerte de inocentes vidas.

Darles una muestra de que esto puede salirse de control aun cuando la compañía esta difunta.

Sí, aunque fuera algo tardía su llegada, era extraordinaria su presencia.

Sin embargo el gobierno estadounidense no está libre de culpa. No lo estuvo en la **Mansión Spencer**, no lo estuvo en **Raccoon City**, y no lo está ahora, aquí, en **DeepHollow**. Hasta donde había podido leer, nadie era de confianza. La aparición en los documentos de ciertos nombres de los que tuve conocimiento, pertenecían a militares de alto rango, interesados en el armamento bio-organico, fueron pocos pero con solo nombrar algunos podían dar un giro inesperado de tuercas y empeorar las cosas.

Peor el asunto, si todo lo que Claire menciona es cierto, el ejército no solo debió de disponer de soldados de infantería y equipó para enfrentar a los infectados, sino que dispone también de científicos, una unidad médica, y de equipamiento para investigar el radio de daño, así como al único y perfecto recipiente en el cual se aloja el virus. Ada Wong, inconsciente, guarda la única prueba existente de que el mortal agente puede ser cultivado y usado.

**Nina Ackerman** tampoco era la excepción.

Ella es una niña un tanto traviesa y alegre, propensa a vaguear y curiosear con lo que fuera que le llamara la atención, todo esto no fuera sino por su edad, de la que tiene energía de sobra y hambre de conocer. Se mantuvo fuerte sí, cuando la encontré no pude creer lo bien que había manejado la situación al poder sobrevivir por ella misma gracias a que pasa inadvertida al escabullirse muy bien entre la ciudad. Fuera suerte o no su astucia la conllevo a alejarse de los peligros que muchos otros no tuvieron la suerte de evadir, sino fuera por sus movimientos escurridizos…

Más el destino pretendía darle la misma jugada que a Sherry Birkin siendo ella la única hija de Thomas King, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir…

—Leon, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Claire dejo eco en mi cabeza, se apartó unos centímetros de mí sin dejar de soltarme.

—Estoy bien, no es nada grave.

—Que no es grave, por Dios Leon creo que estas más pálido que yo —deje escapar una risa, ella en tanto frotaba mis brazos —, además, ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

—Bueno, no fue fácil llegar a este…lugar. Estoy algo fatigado, he perdido mis cosas, y en el trayecto he perdido la noción del tiempo. Además, tenía toda la razón sobre este sitio. Aquí hay… hubo algunos de los experimentos, aunque solo quedaron los registros de estos, entre ellos, que puede que haiga un **S.O.L.** del que Thomas no tenga conocimiento.

— ¡¿Te refieres a otro B.O.W.?!

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Dios, hay más de un loco suelto afuera, esto supera por mucho lo que hemos visto. ¿Y qué hay de la vacuna?

—Nada. Todavía nada, muchos de los laboratorios están bloqueados por candados electrónicos, y sin luz no podemos entrar a ellos. Puedo entrar a la oficina del director y buscar algo con que nos indique donde está, desde allí sería fácil dar con la forma de desbloquear los demás lugares, pero primero debemos restablecer la electricidad.

—No te preocupes, ellos se están encargando de eso ahora, no deben tardar en tener éxito.

— ¿Ellos?, no me digas que…

— Sí, sola no he llegado aquí, me han acompañado. Deben de estar justo sobre nosotros, han dicho que intentaran abrir algunos lugares, laboratorios y almacenes para conseguir suministros y equipo. Creo que todavía deben de estar algunos aquí abajo, investigando, pero nos están esperando. Solo venimos por eso, y por ti claro.

Estaba seguro de que yo era una simple excusa para que ellos vinieran aquí, a lo que venían era principalmente a buscar esos registros. Fuera de esto decidí guardarme la información que traía escondida en el libro y resguardada en mi chaleco, aunque no le hubiera puesto la debida atención podía estar en lo correcto al encontrar las mismas cosas que con los experimentos de Thomas; así quedaría yo como el único testigo de sobre quienes fueron los principales autores de estas atrocidades. A estas alturas Claire sabe lo esencial y prefería que las cosas se mantuvieran de este modo, así ella no se implicaría en nada riesgoso sobre este asunto.

—Muy bien, si tú lo dices, entonces...

Y fue así como comenzaba a respirar un poco más tranquilo, la pesadez se desvaneció a medida que ella froto mis brazos, todas las experiencias pasadas quedaban en el olvido, había mucho trabajo por hacer después y no sería fácil la tarea, pero al menos tendría la certeza de que podía contar con la insoportable pero entrañable de Claire.

De eso no había dudas.

—Sabes es bueno verte…

—Admítelo Leon, qué harías sin mí.

—No, tampoco es para tanto. Es cierto que

Mentía. Se apartó de mí y coloco sus manos en las caderas, y de nuevo hubo un cambio brusco en su semblante.

—Pero no creas que te libraste de lo que hiciste —replico en un tono autoritario—, me vas a tener que pagar con algo enorme, así solo podre perdonarte.

Me pase la mano por la cabeza en un intento por comprender la complejidad de la mente femenil pero a fin de cuentas terminaría por perderme en un laberinto más complicado al que estaba ahora.

—Mujeres... quien las entiende.

.

.

.

Si todo aquello, la sombra, las paredes que se cerraban, la presencia omnisciente; si todo aquello fuera un simple espejismo, una simple alucinación, es algo que no se con certeza, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo un alucinación se me antojaba más acorde a mi cansancio. Pero bien como lo había dicho, no pensaba hablar más del tema.

Y como fue evidente después de un rato de seguirla por este lugar buscando a los dichosos soldados, Claire compartió conmigo la desesperación que le tenía a este entorno gélido, y oscuro. No nos habíamos perdido, solo no los encontrábamos.

Mi linterna la acople al chaleco justo en mi hombro para dar una mejor vista delantera. Se notaba en mis respiraciones como salía el vaho producto del agotamiento, a la luz de la linterna apreciaba el humo que salía y se desvanecía, y casi por curiosidad mientras yo me moría de frio, Claire no parecía sentir las bajas temperaturas que se asemejaban a las de un congelador industrial.

Caminaba a mi lado como siempre, con la espalda recta y los brazos flanqueados con las manos abiertas. El chaleco rompe-vientos parecía ser para ella un simple accesorio.

También note que respiraba cansadamente, pero de ella no salía vaho. No le di mucha importancia.

Todavía notaba al descasar la mano un peculiar hormigueo en la palma que no desaparecía, incluso me palpe en busca de señal de alguna herida u objeto enterrado, una astilla o un trozo de vidrio, y solo rozaba con las yemas los relieves y líneas que marcaban mi mano. Fue como si en efecto, trajera un calambre producto de una fuerte descarga eléctrica, y que no se desvanecía ni haciendo presión.

—Leon…

Volteo a verme. Me hablo en un tono un poco pesado.

—Olvídalo, no es nada, es mejor que sigamos. Mientras más rápido salgamos mejor.

Me sacudí, no era nada grave.

Nos detuvimos en un cruce. Justo en la esquina y en la parte inferior, unas placas metálicas anunciaban varios caminos a seguir, un letrero indicaba una flecha seguida de un símbolo y su correspondiente descripción, descripción que yacía ahora borrada por el óxido y que no me quedo de otra más que averiguar una posible interpretación. Eran tres, el símbolo de un rayo en dirección recta, el de un libro abierto en dirección hacia izquierda, y el de al parecer una máquina también hacia la izquierda.

Me guie por el primero, aunque Claire ignoro estos señalamientos y siguió precisamente por la ruta indicada en el símbolo del rayo, simplemente me dedique a seguirla sin vacilar en la decisión de ella.

—Me pregunto cuál será la excusa del ejército para haber tardado tanto en llegar a la ciudad —cuestione.

—Yo me supongo que hasta que vieran que sería lo suficientemente seguro como para entrar.

—Eso no es motivo suficiente para que puedan limpiarse las manos, cuantos días han pasado desde que empezó esto.

—Cuatro días —me contesto al instante—, Cuatro días de los que ni la fuerza policial local pudo hacer mucho. Y si bien tú mientras tu te quedabas dormido en tu sofá, yo tuve que esconderme por ese tiempo en que no podíamos salir a la calle.

—Hey no estaba dormido, estaba inconsciente.

—Si como digas...

Aun todavía no podía creerme eso, despertar en mi apartamento con la saliva seca en mi mejilla, la marca de la tela en toda mi cara y el cabello todo revuelto, y aun así todavía tener sueño y no sentir ninguna molestia, pese a que mi posición resulto incomoda, solo sentí el brazo lo suficiente entumido como para pensar que era un brazo de gelatina.

_Pero como…_

—Por cierto, qué haces aquí abajo, no deberías de estar arriba —menciono Claire desviándome del tema.

—Ni yo lo sé. Después de que explorara el lugar a detalle, no sé qué paso que de alguna forma termine justo como estoy ahora. Y desde que me separe de ustedes perdí la cuenta del tiempo, no sé cuántas horas he estado aquí

Cuando desperté, también había perdido mi reloj a prueba de agua hasta un metro debajo.

—Bueno, no quiero recordártelo, pero si no me equivoco te fuiste pasadas las 4 de la tarde. Así que si llevas buen tiempo vagando aquí.

—Entiendo —respondí, desanimado.

—Pero, cómo es eso de que de alguna forma terminaste así —curioseo Claire—. No me digas que tuviste miedo y te escondiste en un cuarto de limpieza.

—Ya te lo dije, es algo complicado de explicar.

Ambos cruzamos mirada. Su rostro apenas era perceptible debido a que se perdía entre el rayo de luz y la inerte oscuridad que nos seguía.

—Es algo de lo que quisieras hablar.

—La verdad es que justo ahora no quisiera hablar ya de nada. Jamás me había sentido tan cansado de caminar y batallar, siento que he llegado al límite. Es solo que en mi posición actual me pregunto hasta cuando se terminara todo esto. Te juro que no podía esperar a que después de que exhalara, suceda que diera mi última respiración y así pueda estar tranquilo de una vez. No fue sino hasta que llegaste y me… regañaste.

Claire tomo mi mano en un intento por apaciguar el desaliento.

—Ya tendrás tiempo después para contarme —expreso mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, mas al exhalarla, aun así no veía salir vaho—. Sabes, Nina te extraña, la dejaste con la esperanza de que no te demorarías. Hay alguien que te está esperando.

—Es cierto, Nina y "El Señor Orejas" me están esperando

No me olvidaba tampoco del peluche en forma de perro que cargaba en su espalda. Un Beagle. Que más bien era una especie de mochila, donde las patas delanteras servían de tirantes que rodeaban su cuello mientras las traseras abrazaban su estómago, y que su nombre venia precisamente de las inmensas orejas que cuando Nina corría, aleteaban. Jamás comprobé si en verdad se trataba de una mochila, lo único que me importaba era que al verlos a los dos hacían la pareja perfecta.

—Crees que tendré que recompensarla igual como a ti —continúe.

—Creo que deberá ser algo mucho más grande de a lo que a mí me tendrías que dar, porque gracias a que ella nos dijo dónde estabas pudimos dar contigo. Ni los militares sabían cómo llegar a este lugar.

_Pero si yo no…_

Justo ahora surgieron unas cuestiones que me plantearon varias cosas de las que me estaba dando vueltas la cabeza. Me puse nervioso.

Yo nunca dije a nadie, ni siquiera a Ada cuando estaba con bien, que permanecí inconsciente en mi apartamento, ni mucho menos que había despertado en mi sofá. No se lo he dicho a nadie.

También, cuando me separe de ellas eran pasadas las 6, no recuerdo con exactitud lo minutos, mas no eran las 4.

— ¿Leon…?

Ella me hablo, sin embargo la ignore, no supe como pero, sentía que la mano que me estrechaba ya la había tocado antes, con ese tacto cálido y esa sensación firme y fuerte. El escalofrío y el temblor que sufría se intensificaban, en tanto que yo manifestaba mi preocupación por estas anormalidades, mi caminar se hizo automático. Y seguimos nuestro paso por un corredor del que no le veía fin, olvide el instante en que vi por vez última alguna puerta o indicio de que me acercara al objetivo de Claire.

Ya no podía despegarme de ella.

—Por cierto, es una pena que Nina haya perdido su mochila en el tren, creo que allí estaba la vacuna de Ada.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió a secas—. Lástima, le combinaba muy bien esa mochila de oso de peluche.

¡Mentira, todo era una puta mentira!

—Pero que dices Claire, si la…

_Aaahhh_

De repente, no supe si habría tocado alguna toma de luz o Claire apretó mi mano pero todo mi cuerpo se contrajo, el mismo choque eléctrico que descargo aquella sombra que perseguía volvió a mí, se suscitó en mi pecho un dolor intenso que logro agobiarme haciendo que tambaleara hacia delante. En el acto solté su mano, de no ser así, me vendría abajo con ella cayendo sobre mí, y para mi alivio ya con ambas manos libres logre sostenerme como pude junto al muro más cercano que tuve, con la finalidad de no caer.

—Dios Leon, dime que te pasa, estas empezando a preocuparme.

Allí estaba Claire Redfield, pero a la vez no lo era, y mientras ella se preocupaba de mi yo entretanto daba riendas a la última cosa que de ser verdadera, y lo era, pondría boca abajo el poco juicio que restaba.

Y es que, yo jamás le conté a Nina a donde me dirigía.

—Claire, por favor, estoy bien. Solo… espérame un momento, me duele el pecho.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. No imagino lo que es estar a punto de ser aplastado por dos muros.

Luego, hubo silencio, ni señal o rastro de que existiera ruido alguno, todos los sonidos pusieron mute y se apagaron, solo quedo a la deriva la estela que evocaba la linterna iluminando más allá de donde no tengo conocimiento de que hay, y cuando ya todo parecía estar descifrado, solo me quedaba hacer una pregunta.

—Cc…cómo es que sabes eso.

—Lo se porque yo te saque de allí. Yo te jale del brazo, no lo recuerdas.

Y aquí quede hecho piedra nuevamente, el tiempo se detuvo y con ello yo me reñía entre articular siquiera cualquier parte de mi pasmado cuerpo, al compás de que increíblemente lo único que escuchaba, era el eco del corazón retumbando como un tambor gigantesco.

Pero trague saliva.

Voltee. Fueron 180 grados los que tuve que girar con lentitud, hasta quedar frente a "_ella_".

Si pudiera tener un mejor adjetivo para describir lo que tenía ante mí me pensaría mejor un millón de veces el querer revelar lo que componía su naturaleza.

Porque mi piel se volvió chinita. Porque a pesar de conservar ciertas características, Claire ya no era Claire. Porque mi linterna que la enfoco resalto aspectos mundanos dignos de mención, y transformo en un segundo su dulce persona, en una completamente distinta.

Se quedó congelada, con la cabeza sutilmente ladeada, con la boca abierta, como si quisiera articular palabra. Tan pálida...

Y sus ojos… o mejor dicho, la negrura que llenaba las cuencas de sus orbes vacíos, que por más poderoso que fuera mi intento de evadir mirarlos, resultaba ser en vano. Había algo en dentro que me llamaba.

—Claire…

Entonces, sucedió.

Grite por el terror.

_Aaaggrr_

Todo su rostro se contrajo. Se deformo. Alzo los brazos y su piel palideció aún más. Se abalanzo sobre mí un espectro de fauces conformada por dientes filosos, lanzando un rugido endemoniado. Caí al frio suelo a venirse sobre mi pecho un peso de enormes proporciones, e inicie una lucha desesperada por resistir unos arañazos que sobrepasaban mi chaleco y que rasgaban la piel a profundidad. Me poseyó el miedo.

Donde aquel espectro luchaba por hundirme más en un lugar que sobrepasaba, incluso, al auténtico pánico.

—Ahh… ¡nooo!… agrr

La intención que ejercía ella parecía tener un propósito bastante furioso, porque lanzaba zarpazos con tal intensidad, que no podía apreciar el deseo de detenerse hasta que seguramente quedara hecho tirones de carne. Inútil era impedir que parara. Y por un momento empecé a sentir una presencia maligna muy diferente a la que emanaba con peste eso que no tiene nombre.

Aquello, no sé con seguridad como lo hacía, una vez ya sentido que había desgarrado todo, hacía que de mi expulsara un aire de antaño. Un sabor amargo. Un recuerdo colgado en un armario polvoriento. Un aroma que ofendía al olfato.

Una memoria, que con la misma fuerza con la que eso me contenía, se levantaba de su sepultura.

De nuevo, como un rayo, vino esa conmoción electrizante, y ahora fui inundado de imágenes, especies de destellos, que conforme avanzaban una a otra estas se tornaban sombrías.

La nubes que dejaban caer una fuerte lluvia. Una persona vestida de traje. Un letrero de hotel. Un pasillo repleto de puertas. Un 12. Un joven con expresión de miedo. Unos puños marcados por venas resaltadas. Una pistola apuntándole. Un cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Un charco de sangre. Un espejo, que veía reflejado solo la parte inferior de un rostro masculino.

Y en todas ellas la innegable sensación de la rabia.

Pero por más que pataleara, o que forcejeara, caí en cuenta que ahora estaba luchando contra nadie.

Había desaparecido.

Golpeaba todo a mi alrededor todavía con la duda de que siguiera allí, sobre mí, ya que la opresión no se marchó. Palpe de inmediato con nerviosismo el sitio donde sufrí el dolor más grande que pude haber sentido. Esperaba meter las manos dentro, tocar los órganos destrozados y contener lo más posible el shock, sin embargo lo único que tanteaba era el chaleco. Intacto, y debajo, el libro que escondía secretos insólitos.

Pude calmar mis gritos al no encontrar rastro de ello. La opresión disminuía, y pude levantarme apoyado por un tubo que salía de la pared. No podía dar crédito a lo que sucedió, todo fue un vil y perverso engaño bien elaborado, una trampa interpuesta para que experimentara el poder pasar del regocijo y la eufórica alegría a volver a ser enterrado en este frívolo agujero. Ahora más que nada extrañaba la voz de Claire, que de un momento a otro se esfumo. Me pase la mano sobre los ojos, y me sorprendí al acariciar unas lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos hinchados.

Rechine los dientes al descubrir que estaba a punto de volver a llorar…

_¡Tú!_

Un susurro apagado detuvo mi llanto. Lo pude escuchar. Busque de dónde provino y sin más que tubos metálicos y emanaciones, fue en vano encontrar su origen.

Y volví a verme las manos, que temblaban. Ya no eran lágrimas limpias y brillantes a la luz emanante de la linterna. Sangre es lo que frotaba de mis pulgares, y de mi palma, y de mi brazo, hasta manchar la camisa sucia que vestía. Más no tenía herida alguna. Había sido testigo de cómo me abría por dentro y no logro hacerme ni un rasguño.

Pero en efecto, no había necesidad de mentir. Aun sin herida algo salió expulsado de mí, y había tomado forma… porque encontré su origen. Lo estaba viendo plasmado justo delante de mí.

_¡Tu!_

Veía, a una persona de edad madura, mujer, vestida por completo de negro, de facciones finas y marcadas por el desconsuelo. Una piel morena que pasaba por los estragos del tiempo. De cabello largo hasta la cintura, y de puños cerrados, lo mismo de su entrecejo. Estaba furiosa. Como si contuviera el enojo a algo que venía contra mí.

—Se…señora.

— ¡Tu, porque me has quitado a mi hijo!

No entendía lo que reclamaba.

—Qué está diciendo —dije temblando.

—El nunca hizo nada, solo… solo, era un buen chico.

A mi vino el recuerdo de aquellas imágenes perturbadoras, a cada que parpadeaba surgían detalladamente los retazos de ellas. La sensación amarga hacia juego perfectamente con los destellos, y constate que provenía de mí ser, la emanación que difamaba los sentidos por sobre todo. La memoria que con la misma fuerza que eso me contuviera, y me había encargado de sepultar, resonaba en las palabras de esa mujer.

_No puede ser…_

— ¡PORQUE LO MATASTE!

Dicho esto salió corriendo, volteándose.

—No, espera.

Luchando contra un impulso, la seguí, en una especie de _deja-vú_. Tarde un poco en asimilar el olor descompuesto que no paraba de destilar de la ropa, tan semejante a la corrupción, o incluso más allá de la putrefacción.

Ella no corría, trotaba. Yo detrás, todavía alcanzaba a verla como el vestido hasta la rodilla se movía dejando ver a momentos las piernas envueltas por unas medias negras, con un aleteo de brazos delicado y un pelo castaño suelto que se agitaba al apresurarse cada vez más.

El piso entonces, adopto formas cuadradas, el cemento se transformaba a medida que avanzaba en pequeños mosaicos de colores grisáceos, lo mismo de las paredes que se segmentaban en ladrillos blancos y que dejaban salir puertas que nunca he visto. Con apenas unos metros de espacio entre ellas, algunos pilares sobresalían dejando ver letreros borrosos. En el techo también aparecían las largas lámparas fluorescentes, fundidas.

Atrás deje los pobres lugares faltos de colores, aquí la construcción se volvía moderna, ya no había tubos que se descollaban en lo alto, ni largos pasillos. El olor a alcohol etílico que apareció podía inundar la nariz de cualquiera, y los carritos para cargar material médico se aposentaban en perfecto orden pegados a la pared, sin molestar a quien transitara por allí. Creía que regresaba al hospital justo como ansiaba verlo.

El corredor terminó en una enorme puerta doble de un tono bronce ya desgastado, ella la abrió de un empujón, y tomo un giro a la derecha con un lamento acompañado de llanto, pasando por un letrero puesto en lo alto de la pared y que me recordó hacia donde había querido llegar: el símbolo del rayo.

—Señora, por favor espere.

No escucho, se llevó las manos a la cara e intensifico más su llanto. Después de girar ya no pude verle las piernas más, seguía andando, pero al suelo no sonaba ningún zapato, tampoco levantaba tierra como lo hacía yo, y aun así continuaba imitando a alguien corriendo.

Parpadee.

De repente, corrió con tal fuerza que yo y mi lámpara la perdimos perdí de vista, se produjo en ella una ilusión bastante escalofriante, donde ella solo se alejó a una velocidad increíble y despareció escabulléndose por los pasillos.

Busque como loco. Mire por unas puertas dobles dotadas de una abertura para ver del otro lado, solo había un montón de sillas revueltas y papeles tirados. En una oficina desordenada. Incluso llegue hasta un amplio espacio con sillones y mesas, de esas que usan para jugar partidas de ajedrez o domino. Nada.

Regrese por donde vine y llegue a una encrucijada. Tome un breve descanso recargando la espalda a un lado de un almacén de medicinas. Mi alrededor lo componía principalmente una recepción sucia y malograda, de un espacio no mayor a los 10 metros cuadrados, al menos como yo lo tanteaba. El mostrador, en forma de "U" se resaltaba por su simplicidad al solo atenuar por encima solo unas carpetas y lápices regados, ni un adorno o decorado que hiciera por dar vivacidad al lugar. Me acerque a echar un vistazo detrás del mostrador, a la altura del pecho, no había ni silla solo una máquina de escribir junto a artículos de papelería.

Un poco más allá, hasta donde terminaba el mostrador veía que la única forma de entrar aquí seria por medio de un tablón que se levantaba, junto a una mesita donde un florero contenía lo que debía de ser en el pasado unas flores hermosas. Ya ahora solo podía identificar de ellas el tallo, lo demás solo era una maraña de pétalos marchitos más grises que el suelo.

Hasta que por fin la escuche.

"…"

Un llanto que venía detrás de mí. No había nadie cuando voltee. Mire torciendo el cuello en todas direcciones. Se oía muy de cerca de mí lo suficiente como para tratarse de un susurro al oído, pero la señora se hallaba en un lugar fuera de mi alcance.

Entonces, subsecuentemente, a los pocos segundos, un segundo aparato fonético le acompaño al lastimero susurro. Masculino. A penas perceptible pero se le escuchaba con claridad como hablaba y decía:

"_Ya…ya"_

Como el de alguien que consolara a la señora en aparente desahucio.

—Que te ha pasado —se le oyó decir, igualmente casi tan cerca de mí.

—Mi hijo… me han arrebatado a mi único hijo

—Y, quien te ha hecho esto.

—Tú, yo solo extraño a mi hijo —respondió la señora.

Escuche una respiración larga y profunda, para luego exhalar pesadamente.

—Es triste lo que paso. Recuerdo lo que hice, y porque lo hice.

Ya no había necesidad de seguir buscando, mire hacia uno de los pasillos que se unen con el mostrador. La voz sonaba TAN familiar.

—Fue un acto sin perdón lo sé —continuo—. Mis acciones hablaron por sí mismas, y poco es lo que tengo que decir pero tuve que hacerlo, de esa forma, solo podía calmar la rabia que me tenía poseída. Tenía que vengarme.

—Pero el no hizo nada, todo fue un malentendido. El, el solo quería ser un buen chico.

—Ambos sabemos que tu hijo no era un buen chico.

Su platica paso a ser una discusión.

—Pero el no hizo semejante barbaridad.

Casi de forma inmediata que respondió, la voz masculina soltó una carcajada diabólica, un tanto gutural, que se prolongó por un rato hasta acrecentarse y desaparecer. Los bellos de mis brazos se erizaron.

—Entonces, si tanto quieres callar lo que tanto te atormenta, habrá que eliminar el problema — finalizo decisivo.

Fui presa de la curiosidad. En efecto, ambas personalidades tenían un punto de convergencia a unos cuantos metros de donde yo estaba parado, donde el mostrador en forma de "U" terminaba a mi derecha y comunicaba con un largo corredor solo indicado por un letrero que rezaba "Atención Psicológica" en letras blancas y relucientes.

Me aproxime sigiloso pegando el cuerpo, deslizando la mano por la superficie del tablero sintiendo como el polvo se acumulaba por entre los dedos, después las bisagras rasposas y oxidadas del tablón, y por ultimo llegar a detenerme a mitad de todo. Como era de esperar no había nadie, ninguna persona, solo los mismos objetos que se repetían una y otra vez y que se hacían tediosos ya de ver. Unos carritos, unos banquillos acolchados, botes de basura, un extintor.

Todo en aparente orden.

Y luego, repentinamente de ese mismo extintor sin ningún aviso se soltó de su soporte, salió revotando contra la pared, y exploto, soltando un chirriante ruido y una nube de humo blanco que abarco todo rincón posible. Logre inhalar un poco de esa sustancia fría aun cuando tape la nariz con la mano entera, pero esto último resulto ser el menor de mis problemas, porque al momento de que la nube tomaba su máxima concentración de entre ella, sonaron pasos. Pasos pesados, de hombre lo más probable. Alumbre en todas direcciones, pero no fue necesario esperar mucho a que surgiera.

Primero vi unas botas negras manchadas de sangre. Más arriba, un pantalón de un color oscuro irreconocible, con una pistolera vacía en el muslo. En seguida salió una mano a puño cerrado, alzada a la altura de un pecho recubierto por un chaleco tipo militar, y que por encima se acoplaba una linterna. Lo supe porque de todo lo demás fue cuestión de sorpresa saber que era.

Lo identifique perfectamente.

— ¡Quieto, no te muevas!

Le ordene con mando tembloroso a mí mismo, a Leon S. Kennedy que se detuviera, o en otras palabras a una perfecta copia de mi persona. La postura, el cabello, su rostro, hasta la mancha de sangre en la camisa que se dejaba ver por la axila, estaba imitado en excelencia. Y mientras avanzaba no paraba de mirarme con una expresión perversa llena de maldad.

No solo estaba copiado en estas características, sino que también percibía cosas perversas que me obligaron a retroceder sin dejar de mirarlo.

Admitía que era de maravillarse. Podía advertir un conformismo con el cuerpo que tomaba. Lo notaba por su sonrisa que iba dirigida a mí. Me veía reflejado en el aspecto físico, y en las sensaciones desorbitadas que despedía, sobre todo en sus ojos iguales a los míos que reflejaban un fulgor como ningún otro, pero dentro de ellas había elementos que encontraba fascinantes para él. Cosas que hasta hacia unos momentos desconocía y que para el tenían un significado claro.

Si, ¡allí estaba el inmenso vacío! El que había encontrado en el pasillo. Y con mayor razón, era motivo de alarma. Había copiado a una persona peligrosa.

—Que no te muevas…

Hubo una respuesta. Cerró todavía más el puño hasta que el color de la piel se tornó rojo, su cuerpo pronto sucumbió ante la rabia y su cara se mostró furiosa.

Hasta que…

¡_Pufff!_

En lo que duro un parpadeo aquella copia mía reventó como un globo convirtiéndose en una especie de tierra blanquecina que levito en el aire, similar al color de los huesos. Fue una reacción extraña, porque en el aire no podía haber elementos que hicieran semejante cambio, incluso no dejo ropa tirada o rasgada en el suelo. Nada más enrojeció y reventó. No dejo existencia de haber sido. Solo quedaron esas partículas que flotaban frente a mí, parecidas a las de la tierra recién levantada y que opacaban por completo al gas del extintor.

Conforme yo soltaba aire se apreciaba como se formaban formas arremolinadas que se empujaban hasta retroceder, formas que comenzaban a jugar tomando distintas direcciones y sentidos.

_Eeaaggrhh!_

Súbitamente de la arena flotante apareció un rostro espantoso que viajo con el suficiente impulso como para que me atacara.

Fue poco lo que vi de ello, los reflejos fueron oportunos al poder evadirlo apenas rozándome la oreja que alcanzo a raspar con algo extremadamente filoso. Y cualquier tipo de atadura que me tenía prisionero se pudo ir, por lo que corrí sin importarme a la dirección que iba.

Lamentablemente en mi huida comprobé que no encontraría más que salidas bloqueadas, descubrí que el lugar resulto ser en realidad pequeño, la mayoría de los lugares estaban bajo llave, aun así la única oportunidad que tenía venia de retomar el oscuro laberinto y revisar con cuidado lo que antes no pude explorar.

Termine por agotar los recursos que poseí. Todos, menos uno. El resultado lo determinaría el cómo lo utilizaría y si en verdad funcionaria.

Dada mi ubicación atine a escoger una puerta a simple vista sencilla y frágil, sin letreros ni indicadores, y como era de esperarse la perilla la gire sin éxito, así que le propine patadas certeras para derribarla. Venció y lo que alguna vez fue una cerradura ahora solo eran pequeños trozos metálicos que cayeron al suelo al tiempo que la puerta se abría de golpe.

No me importo el acomodo del lugar, dentro ubique lo que quería. Rápidamente abrí un casillero rodeado de otros iguales perfectamente acomodados en un espacio cuadrado. A la primera se abrió, no contenían nada más que unos ganchos de ropa tirados por lo que no dude en meterme y esconderme en el único lugar donde podía.

Apague la linterna.

Concentre toda mi atención en la entrada a través de las rendijas, si algo se atrevía a entrar y se dispusiera a buscar con detenimiento estaba perdido, no planifique escapatoria alguna se allí, y no me hacia la idea de que en algún otro lado contara con la suerte de tirar a patadas otra puerta para esconderme. Hasta ahora mi enemigo consiguió engañarme con las trampas más elaboradas, no sería problema suyo el encontrarme aquí.

Aguarde impaciente sin bajar la guardia.

Al cabo de un rato de actuar con la tentación de salir o no, el único sonido que escuchaba provenía de mí que trataba de acomodarme en el poco espacio destinado solo para guardar objetos personales.

Hubo una calma tensa que podía cortarse con el filo de un cuchillo, durante esa incertidumbre dedique a echarle una mirada a lo poco que veía del lugar. Para eso tuve que encender la linterna, sin preocuparme por delatar mi posición, la luz no llegaba a filtrarse a través de la puerta casi a punto de cerrarse.

Se trataba de un cuarto de personal, lo deduje por las cosas comunes que uno encontraría en esta clase de cuartos.

Junto a la puerta de entrada un tablón de anuncios marcaba con papelitos fosforescentes clavados lo que debía de ser un itinerario de actividades, alrededor de ellos varias líneas segmentaban el tablón a lo que correspondían los días de la semana y las horas de trabajo de esta. Por la cantidad figuraba ser una jornada laborar intensa. También había imágenes, aunque desde mi posición nada más apreciaba colores difuminados sin distinguir bien que expresaban.

A parte de este casillero, tres eran los que conté junto a un fregadero a pocos pasos del umbral, unos rectángulos cromados de un metro noventa y que carecían entre ellos de distinción alguna. Así de simple.

Las medidas sanitarias no eran de sorprenderme, el completo abandono se hacía hincapié en las paredes donde lo que alguna vez fue pintura la humedad fue encargándose de desprenderla de la pared, más que nada porque la caída de las capas en algunos puntos servían como las piezas faltantes de un rompecabezas.

Lo mismo del olor a ropero que ya antes pude notar en ese almacén de cajas aguadas.

Lo demás era lo cotidiano, una mesa con microondas, platos y tazas regados sobre ella. Una silla reclinable sobre la que descansaba una chamarra vieja de un gris que no supe si se trataba del color de la prenda o del polco acumulado. Un televisor, y lo que parecía ser un radio. Nada útil.

Me dispuse a salir de allí convencido de que el peligro tomo otra dirección, sin embargo el silencio se vio interrumpido por un silbido. Tenue y continuo. Una corriente de aire entro, deslizando la puerta, agitando los papelitos y moviendo la silla un poco.

En seguida el ruido estruendoso del metal siendo sacudido me detuvo por completo, un casillero en un extremo comenzó a moverse saliéndose de su posición.

Una fuerza invisible lo hacía estremecer, temblaba como si se produjera esto por un terremoto. Solo que era la única que lo hacía. La que estaba a su lado se quedó sin movimiento. Fue bailando en ese mismo lugar por un rato.

Luego, se tranquilizó. Yo en lo contrario, me contenía la impaciencia de querer correr. El mismo silbido se hizo presente aunque más débil que antes. Unos pasos resonaron en el cuarto. Parecidos a los de una mujer que calza zapatillas. Me indicaron que se alejaba en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

Después hubo un silencio prolongado, de esos que esta uno expectante a saber dónde se habrá escondido, y ansia que eso saliera a dar la cara.

No sucedió nada. Baje la guardia un momento. Me hallaba en un sinfín de ideas que cruzaban por mi mente sobre qué pudiera ser eso. Mis ojos inspeccionaban curiosos por la rendija, todos los rincones posibles, y al tiempo que buscaba algo con que defenderme. Y a no ser que de verdad encontrara algo útil, me valdría con los utensilios como arma. Sobre la mesa, la taza de café parecía perfecta para arrojarse… pero deje de mirarla. ¡Esta se había movido sola!

De repente mi atención se volvió al casillero. Cuando lo vi, aquello invisible había inclinado el enorme armario metálico dejando que lo que hubiera en su interior se amontonara e hiciera ruido. Poco a poco se empezaba a empinar hasta que se estrelló en el piso no sin antes rebotar un tanto.

¡Pero después se vino el otro a bajo… y luego el otro contiguo, y luego el otro! Todos en una fracción de segundo, y todos haciendo un estrepitoso ruido.

Posteriormente lo único que quedo fue la cortina de tierra que se levantó del suelo, la cual me quede viendo. Se dispersaba por todo el cuarto en tanto que se disponía a despejarse. Más no vi que se asentara, seguía estando inerte, en cambio sentía que se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

¡No, al contrario más bien era yo el que se acercaba a la cortina!, se hacía más grande, incrementaba de tamaño. Y cuando me di cuenta que coloque mis manos sobre la puerta metálica, yo, junto al casillero, nos veníamos abajo.

—¡NOOOO….!

Aterrizamos con el mismo ruido estrepitoso. El golpe tremendo en el rostro no me importo en lo absoluto. No me detuve a examinar que partes de mi cuerpo se afectaron. El espacio era tan pequeño que no me permitía sacar las manos de mi pecho, los codos topaban con el metal en mi espalda. Por fortuna el ataúd en el que me encontraba con respecto a los otros quedo inclinado gracias a que el último que cayó sirvió de base para que no terminara por quedar completamente atrapado. Halle mi oportunidad al sacar la mano hasta que abrí una de las puertas. A partir de allí salí como pude del casillero, me puse de pie e inmediatamente salí antes de que entrara en pánico por la falta de aire.

Afuera no había nadie esperándome. Ni yo tampoco me quede a esperarlos.

A penas camine por el lugar como si ni siquiera los acontecimientos pasados hubieran existido, y llegue a la conclusión de que no tardaría en caer debido a la fatiga muscular que acarreaban mis pasos torpes. El golpe de cuerpo completo a fin de cuentas si termino por dejarme más jodido de lo que estaba.

Aunque ya no había aparecido nada, ahora se proponían a dejarme varado y luchando contra otro obstáculo que supondría dejarme sin fuerzas.

En eso una habitación, la única desde los casilleros, se mantenía como una invitación a quien quisiera entrar a que se internara y se ocultara. Sin vacilar entre, zigzaguee, y me rendí en la esquina más recóndita de la habitación. Por más que no lo digería de todas los métodos para atacar a una persona, este lo consideraba el más vil y efectivo de todos. Te hacen creer que todo parece en calma, las memorias más simples surgen en primera instancia inofensivas, después asestan el golpe más doloroso. La ansia de poder salir se convierte en un juego mental que exprime la vitalidad de uno.

Acurruque las piernas, pegándolas contra mi pecho lo más fuerte que pude y las abrace. Inmediatamente caí agotado, a la espera de que este alboroto tuviese un final feliz. De que fuese solo un mal sueño.

Cerré los ojos. Al final, hubo silencio…

.

.

.

**Y he aquí otro capitulo, no sin antes recordarles que el siguiente sera el ultimo antes de que pueda publicar la historia completa.**

**Ahora, ¿Que es un S.O.L.?**

**Los cuatro personajes que nombre en negritas, Thomas King, Reginald Knight, David Rook, y Amber Bishop, son los científicos creadores del programa SOL, que es parecido al proyecto Tyrant. El acronimo tiene mas de un significado; el primero es "****_Siege of Hell",_ que traducido al español vendría siendo el asedio del infierno_ y_**** viene de la mano de la doctora Amber y de su fascinación por la mitología nórdica. _Hel o Hela_ es la diosa de la muerte para los nórdicos. **

**Fue aquí entonces que surgen estos dos significados para la ultima palabra; Hell y Hel que son bastantes similares en pronunciación. Y mas para David Rook, un hombre de nacionalidad española, no muy bueno en el ingles, que al momento de querer minimizar las palabras se topa con que al escribir las iniciales de cada una termina por escribir S.O.L., siendo que la "L" en ingles se escucha igual que Hel y Hell. **

**Total para no hacer mas largo esto, a Thomas King le viene encantando el acronimo por su semejanza con el astro. Sin embargo es de parte de Reginald Knight y de Thomas que le dan el verdadero significado para SOL, y que tambien concuerda con las iniciales escritas por David. Pero esto no se los puedo decir aun, sino seria el Spoiler mas grande que hubieran visto, sin exagerar claro.**

**Y bien espero que les halla gustado este capitulo. Nos vemos...**


End file.
